Pokémon - Z Edition
by Arcane XIII
Summary: "Cette affaire a vraiment commencé à vraiment puer [...] quand les Pokémons ont commencé à disparaître." Alors que les Hommes reconstruisent leur civilisation, le narrateur décide de revenir en arrière, et part à la recherche des héros de la plus grande guerre du monde Pokémon. La narration est directement inspirée par World War Z, de Max Brooks, mais ce n'est pas un crossover.
1. Eusine

**[Mon hôte m'attend sur le toit du centre commercial de** **Céladopole** **. Si ses vêtements ont reprit leurs couleurs brillantes d'avant-guerre, l'homme a toujours une peau blanche comme neige. En me voyant,** **Eusine** **s'assied à une table et attend silencieusement que j'allume mon magnétophone.]**

À propos des premiers signes, je connais pas deux personnes qui aient les mêmes versions. Tout le monde a un avis différent, et tout le monde s'engueule pour prouver qu'il a raison. Les plus cons d'entre eux diront que l'Apocalypse nous est tombée dessus au moment même où on a autorisé des gosses à remettre en cause le pouvoir en place, les plus optimistes affirmeront que le véritable moment où tout a basculé, c'était Eternara. Le seul point sur lequel ils sont tous d'accord, c'est que ça a été la merde pendant quelques temps, et suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on pense que l'humanité allait s'éteindre.

Mais si on a deux sous de bon sens, et qu'on les utilise intelligemment, on comprend que cette affaire a commencé à vraiment puer des mois avant les premiers cas, quand les Pokémons ont commencé à disparaître.

C'est allé assez discrètement d'ailleurs. Tellement qu'on sait même pas quand ce phénomène a démarré. Au bout d'un moment, on s'est juste rendu compte que les forêts étaient moins peuplées, et que de moins en moins de nouveaux dresseurs venaient défier les arènes, faute de renouvellement de la faune des hautes herbes. Et quand je pense qu'on a mit ça sur le compte d'un phénomène climatique...

Moi, j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait quand j'ai établi mon campement dans le Bois aux Chênes. J'étais un voyageur vous comprenez ? J'admirais tellement les Pokémons que si j'avais pu en devenir un, je l'aurais fait. Et avec le recul, ça m'aurait épargné un nombre considérable d'emmerdes. Je vivais parmi eux, et dormait sous une tente ou à la belle étoile dans leurs environnements naturels. Parfois, ils m'acceptaient. Parfois non. Mais jamais je ne m'imposais à eux.

La dernière fois que j'étais allé dans le Bois aux Chênes, l'accueil avait été plutôt...mitigé. Je n'étais visiblement pas le bienvenu, et on me l'avait bien fait comprendre en me privant d'une partie de ma nuit. Mais je voulais retenter le coup. Pas mal de temps était passé, et c'était une nouvelle génération qui habitait le bois. Une génération plus favorable à l'Homme, j'espérais. J'ai donc procédé comme j'ai toujours fait avant de m'installer dans un lieu pour la nuit. Je me suis trouvée une clairière, y est resté quelques heures pour que les Pokémons sauvages s'habituent à mon odeur, et puis j'ai installé mon campement. Le ciel était très dégagé, et les chances de pluies nulles. Je couchais donc sans tente, sur un tapis de sol tellement fin que j'aurais été à même le sol, je n'y aurais vu aucune différence. Et c'est là que j'ai perçu que quelque chose clochait. On était dans un bois, rempli à ras bord de Pokémons Insectes, qui, au moindre déplacement, étaient bruyants comme un camion-benne. Même la nuit, très peu d'entre eux dormaient réellement, et la plupart continuaient à chasser ou à protéger leur territoire. Alors pourquoi, sachant que les arbres qui m'entouraient étaient sensés dissimuler un millier de paires d'ailes battant à toute vitesse, pourquoi le bois autour de moi était-il si _silencieux_?

Qu'on s'entende: On était des mois avant les premiers cas de Rosalia, et un an ou deux avant le début officiel du bordel général. Et pourtant, ils étaient déjà au courant. Les Pokémons je veux dire. Comme s'ils savaient que la fin du monde venait toquer à notre porte, ils sont partis. Et loin en plus. On sait toujours pas où ils sont passés d'ailleurs. Autre fait étrange, ce phénomène de fuite n'a touché que les Pokémons sauvages. Ceux qui étaient attrapés ont gardé un comportement normal, et aucun n'a essayé de fuir. Ça explique aussi pourquoi on a compris trop tard ce qu'il se passait. Si les Pokémons capturés s'étaient enfui, on aurait réagi plus tôt, et on aurait même peut-être évité tout le chaos qui a suivi. Mais bon, c'est aussi ce qui fait le…"charme" _(il rit jaune)_ de toute cette affaire de disparition: Le nombre d'inconnues: Comment ont-ils senti ce qui arrivait, où sont-ils allés, pourquoi les attrapés n'ont pas réagi de la même manière... Je suppose que la réponse ne viendra que si on découvre d'où vient vraiment le virus. Mais c'est peu probable qu'on y arrive un jour. Johto ressemble plus à un tas de lave en fusion qu'à une région maintenant. Les indices risquent de se faire rares dans les temps qui viennent. Et bon, c'est pas vraiment une perte. Le pire est derrière nous, partons du principe que ces questions aussi. Les forêts ne sont-elles pas en train de se repeupler après tout ? Dans quelques années, tout sera redevenu comme avant.

 _..._

C'est bon ? Vous avez ce que vous voulez ? J'ai essayé de rester optimiste vers la fin. C'est ce que les gens veulent aujourd'hui, non ? Être optimiste.

 _...Est-ce que vous leur en voulez ?_

Pardon ?

 _Est-ce que vous en voulez aux Pokémons d'avoir disparu, et d'avoir laissé l'humanité se débrouiller avec cette catastrophe ?_

... Oui.

Oui, parce qu'ils ont été égoïstes. L'Homme avait toujours fait preuve de respect envers les Pokémons, et on ne se serait jamais permis de les abandonner si un génocide imminent les menaçait. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Et les conséquences de leur disparition, ce sont plus de morts qu'on ne pourra jamais en compter. On ne demandait pas grand chose...mais si on avait pu n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul Dracolosse supplémentaire à Eternara...tout aurait profondément été différent.

Alors oui, je leur en veux. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai abandonné mes stupides voyages de jeunesse et toutes mes conneries de fanatisme absolu des Pokémons. Et si on me proposait d'en devenir un, je refuserais catégoriquement, parce que je ne m'autoriserais même plus à me regarder dans un miroir. Parce que j'aurais abandonné l'humanité alors que ses morts se relevaient pour gratter aux portes.


	2. Mortimer

**[Le bureau dans lequel me fait rentrer la secrétaire maussade de l'entrée est dans un état catastrophique. Très peu de lumière filtre à travers les minuscules fenêtres, en grande partie dissimulées par des étagères poussiéreuses. "Mes amis aiment cette atmosphère" me dit Mortimer, ancien Champion de type Spectre de** **Johto** **. J'ai à peine le temps de lancer l'enregistrement qu'il démarre son récit.]**

Ma situation actuelle a quelque chose d'unique vous savez ? Je dois être l'une des seules personnes encore en vie à avoir rencontré le patient Zéro. C'est pour ça que j'ai été interrogé presque des centaines de fois: On cherche toujours à comprendre l'origine de toute cette merde via mon témoignage. Je suppose que vous voulez que je vous le ressorte ? Ça devrait pas être compliqué, je me souviens parfaitement de cette nuit là.

Bon, premièrement, il faut comprendre la place que j'occupais à Rosalia à l'époque. Certes, j'étais Champion d'Arène, et j'affrontais les dresseurs de passage, mais pas seulement. La région de Johto a toujours baigné dans les mythes et les superstitions. Et Rosalia plus que n'importe quelle autre ville, probablement à cause des deux Tours. Du fait de mon contact privilégié avec les Spectres, beaucoup de familles m'appelaient pour communiquer avec un défunt récent, ou pour un exorcisme. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce rôle. La principale raison étant que je ne croyais à aucunes de ces conneries. Pour moi, seules la science et la médecine comptaient réellement, et à chaque fin d'"exorcisme", j'invitais mes clients à consulter un médecin, ou à aller en pharmacie. Je dis clients, parce que j'étais payé. Certes, peu, mais payé quand même. Je ne retirais aucun bénéfice moral à rouler les gens de cette manière, alors autant en retirer un financier.

Ce soir là, j'avais reçu un appel d'une vieille dame. Elle vivait avec son mari à l'extérieur de la ville, dans les bois. C'était des excentriques, et je doute qu'un seul d'entre eux n'ait jamais su lire, mais c'était de bons bougres. La vieille était en larmes. Apparemment, quelque chose s'était passé entre le grand père et le petit fils. Je comprenais rien du tout, mais promettais de passer immédiatement. J'aime autant vous dire que j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Ça ne me dérangeait pas d'aller inventer des conneries mystiques à domicile, mais tant que ça restait en journée ! Là il était minuit passé, je voulais juste aller me coucher et ne plus bouger de la semaine ! Mais non, cette vieille voulait que j'aille lui expliquer que son mari battait son petit fils à cause d'une malédiction lunaire antique. Aucun rapport avec la bouteille que je retrouverais probablement dans la chambre commune. J'ai donc pris Ectoplasma, et on est allé à la petite maison via le port d'ombres. Un truc de spectre assez pratique pour voyager rapidement. Qui m'a d'ailleurs sauvé la vie assez régulièrement plus tard.

Dès qu'on est arrivé aux abords de la maison, mon Ectoplasma a commencé à réagir bizarrement. Il s'agitait et refusait presque de s'approcher. Je l'ai fait donc fait rentrer dans sa Ball, et me suis approché de la baraque en bois. La vieille m'a ouvert quasi immédiatement. En m'emmenant dans sa cuisine, on est passé devant le vieux qui dormait sur le canapé. Sur le moment, je mettais ce sommeil sur le compte de la boisson, et ne remarquais absolument pas sa peau extrêmement blanche, ni la blessure sur le côté de son torse. La vieille ma raconta que son mari et leur petit fils étaient partis se balader, et qu'en revenant, le gamin était évanoui et portait une immense blessure au bras, en forme de morsure. Ils l'ont alors posé sur son lit, mais qu'à peine était-il couché qu'il se réveilla et se mit à essayer de mordre le couple en grognant comme une bête. Le vieux s'était fait mordre au torse en quittant la pièce, et s'était évanoui peu après. Je rassurais la vieille quand aux probabilités que ce fut l'acte d'un dieu sombre, et montait à l'étage voir le gamin. Déjà sur le palier, je percevais ses grognements et les bruits que faisaient ses ongles qu'il grattait contre le sol de sa chambre. J'hésitais un peu à rentrer, mais finit quand même par pousser la porte, que je refermai immédiatement derrière moi.

Le gamin était au fond de la pièce. La première chose que je remarquai, c'était son bras droit, presque ouvert en deux par une blessure qui, en effet, ressemblait à une morsure. Je n'eus pas trop le temps de l'observer à vrai dire, tout est allé très vite. Je regardais ses yeux, blancs laiteux, quand il me bondit dessus. Aujourd'hui, on sait que ces merdes arrivent à peine à courir, mais sautent très bien. J'en fis les frais ce soir là avant tout le monde. Heureusement, j'avais ma main sur ma ceinture à ce moment là. Je libérai Ectoplasma qui me fit immédiatement quitter la maison en port d'ombres. Je me retrouvai à l'extérieur, complètement désorienté. Une deuxième fois, je rentrai dans la maison et remarquai que la porte du fond était ouverte, avec aucune trace de la vieille, ni du vieux d'ailleurs. J'entendais toujours le gamin grogner à l'étage. Je sortis tout de suite de la maison, et retournai le plus rapidement possible à l'arène. J'appelai la police pour les prévenir que quelque chose était arrivé aux excentriques à la sortie de la ville. Puis je montai sur le toit de l'arène. De là-haut, je pouvais voir la maison.

Un camion de police arriva rapidement, et un type en costume rentra dans la baraque. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, en gueulant tellement fort que je l'entendais de là d'où j'étais. Ses potes le firent monter à l'arrière et se tirèrent vite fait. Peu après, de nouveaux camions sont arrivés, avec beaucoup plus d'hommes. Certains d'entre eux arboraient des lance-flammes. Ils ont foutu le feu à la cabane au lance-flammes ! J'étais choqué par ces méthodes ! D'habitude on utilise des Pokémons Feu, pour éviter de blesser les Hommes, mais visiblement, ils souhaitaient détruire autant la maison que ses habitants. Enfin, son habitant puisque le couple avait disparu. Ces mecs là repartirent alors que les flammes n'étaient même pas éteintes.

J'essayais de revivre la soirée dans ma tête, mais beaucoup trop de questions n'avaient pas de réponses. Honnêtement, j'étais mort de peur. J'espérais que le vieux s'était simplement enfui avec la vieille parce qu'ils avaient peur du gosse, j'espérais que le policier n'avait pas ouvert cette porte de l'étage, j'espérais que le gosse avait reprit ses esprit et avait quitté la baraque. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que rien de tout ça n'était vrai. C'est pour ça que dès le lendemain, je posai des congés et quittai la région. On me reproche d'avoir abandonné Rosalia et Johto, mais ce que les gens ne comprennent pas, c'est que sur le moment, les autres n'existaient pas. J'étais seul et terrifié. Je n'imaginais pas protéger les autres, parce que je n'osais même pas imaginer que ces trucs, quels qu'ils soient, se multiplient. Je voulais juste me tirer, et le plus rapidement possible.

 _Donc selon vous, la Ligue de_ _Johto_ _a eu raison de vous licencier ?_

La Ligue de...Ha ! Cette chose n'a aucun rapport avec la Ligue de Johto ! Tous les membres de cette Ligue sont morts, et Johto n'existe plus depuis qu'un certain gamin a décidé d'y foutre le feu. Ce gouvernement de marionnettes cherchait juste un bouc-émissaire. Si j'étais vraiment coupable, je serais en taule. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de véritable coupable. Du moins quant à l'apparition de ces choses. Par contre, quant au fait qu'elles soient restées aussi longtemps, il faut chercher les responsables du côté des mecs qui ont organisé Eternara. C'est ces types qui ont failli condamner l'humanité, pas un Champion d'Arène qui a préféré prendre ses jambes à son cou devant une crise que personne n'a été en mesure de gérer.


	3. Monsieur Martin

**[La maison de retraite dans laquelle mon prochain invité vit ses derniers jours est d'un luxe tel qu'il en serait enviable de vieillir. Le vieil homme que je viens voir, Monsieur Martin, était garde de frontière entre** **Johto** **et** **Kanto** **, et assurait aussi bien la liaison avec la Route 26 qu'avec la Route Victoire. Au mur de sa chambre, de nombreuses photos de lui avec des dresseurs de tout âge sont affichées. "Personne ne m'a cru quand j'ai dit que j'avais rencontré Gold, alors j'ai décidé de me photographier avec tous les dresseurs qui tentaient la Ligue, histoire d'être certain que s'il réussissait, j'ai une preuve." m'explique-t-il.]**

Alors, en quoi un garde frontière et un soldat à la retraite peut-il vous être utile ?

 _J'aimerais que vous me racontiez la propagation du virus._

Ah...le virus... Vous savez, on ignorait totalement que c'en était un à l'époque. On savait pas grand chose d'ailleurs. Ce qui était certain, c'était que quelque chose s'était passé vers Rosalia, et que ça se répandait. Les dresseurs que je croisais ne me racontaient pas grand chose, trop pressés qu'ils étaient d'aller défier la Route Victoire. Du coup, mes seules sources d'infos, c'était les autres gardes, des différentes toutes de Johto. En collectant les différentes anecdotes, j'ai réussi à me faire une image globale de ce qu'il se passait. Ça avait apparemment commencé dans une maison de vieux à Rosalia. Mortimer...

 _Merci, mais nous avons déjà cette partie. Après cet incident, que s'est-il passé ?_

Et bien...sans qu'on sache trop comment, des cas similaires sont apparus un peu partout dans la région. Du jour au lendemain, un homme, une femme, un enfant, s'évanouissait après avoir été blessé, et se relevait quelques temps après, parfois quelques minutes, parfois quelques dizaines d'heures, et devenait particulièrement agressif. On ignorait totalement comment cette "rage" se transmettait, ni même si c'en était une. Le gouvernement restait parfaitement silencieux. En même temps, une seule Ligue pour deux régions, c'était clairement pas assez. Faut rappeler que ces mecs là gouvernaient parce qu'ils étaient forts en combat Pokémon. Le savoir politique venait seulement après. Il s'est passé plusieurs semaines avant qu'une lettre officielle ne nous parvienne. Elle racontait qu'une épidémie de rage due aux bonbons du même nom (pratique non ?) avait éclatée, et qu'en attente de régler la situation, personne ne pouvait passer la frontière. Il y avait beaucoup de formules officielles, mais je me souviens avoir tout de suite pensé "Et merde...on est en quarantaine.". C'était très étrange: Je n'avais vu aucun malade, et aucun media ne parlait de cette fameuse épidémie. Et du jour au lendemain, on nous informait d'un plan d'urgence. Et j'aurais probablement continué à baigner dans l'ignorance sans le Professeur Orme.

C'était un bon p'tit mec, ce Orme. Il faisait du bon boulot...il est juste parti trop tôt, comme beaucoup d'autres... C'était quelques jours après la lettre de la Ligue. Il est passé au poste de frontière qui était pourtant fermé, en pleine nuit. On me demandait de rester là-bas pour dissuader les gens de passer, mais personne ne se pointait, et j'aurais été bien en mal de dissuader qui que ce soit avec mon unique Corayon. Le prof est passé, donc, et m'a demandé de le laisser rentrer sur le territoire de Kanto. Il m'a montré des documents signés de Peter _himself_ _._ Je lui ai alors dit que tout était ok, mais que j'aimerais bien avoir des infos quand même. Comprenez: Je n'avais aucune famille, peu d'amis dont la plupart à Kanto, et je passais mes journées à écouter la radio en attendant qu'une officiel me dise que la frontière était rouverte. Et la radio, parlons en d'ailleurs: Inutile au possible. La mise en quarantaine a eu droit à cinq minutes d'antenne avant qu'on ne revienne au Pokéathlon. C'était ridicule. On sentait que quelque chose se passait, mais personne ne racontait rien. Je n'avais donc aucune information sur ce qu'il se passait en dehors de mon bureau. J'aurais pu voir débarquer un infecté sans être au courant de ce que c'était.

Orme a été très bien sur ce point là, et a expliqué le gros de l'affaire: Des gens étaient blessés, par morsure, vivaient normalement pendant parfois un ou deux jours pour les plus chanceux, s'évanouissaient, puis se relevaient enragés et voulant mordre tout les êtres humains. Apparemment, ces bestioles n'en avaient rien à faire des Pokémons, qui eux par contre, les craignaient plus que tout et s'enfuyaient dès que possible quand une s'approchait. Le prof m'a aussi dit que pendant l'évanouissement, le cœur et le cerveau s'arrêtaient, comme si la victime était morte. Et c'est ça qui était vraiment flippant là-dedans: On me cachait que des morts se relevaient pour aller bouffer les vivants ! Je demandai alors quelles étaient les mesures de défense prises, mais de ce côté là, Orme était pas au courant. Il devait rallier Bourg-Palette rapidement pour bosser sur un médicament qui soignerait cette rage. "Et comment vous voulez soigner un mort qui revit ?" je lui ai dit. "Nous ne savons pas, il m'a répondu, mais nous devons essayer, parce que la crise dépasse Johto." C'était à l'époque des premiers cas de Hoenn. J'ai laissé partir le prof, et j'ai reprit ma place. À ma gauche, Johto se battait pour que ses morts arrêtent de vouloir embarquer les vivants. À ma droite, on avait une région encore paisible dans laquelle on se préparait au pire. J'ai rapidement fait mon choix.

J'ai tenté de joindre la Ligue pour les informer de mon départ, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Alors j'ai laissé un mot et je suis parti à Kanto pour me préparer moi-aussi au pire.

 _Pourtant,_ _Kanto_ _a été touché rapidement après_ _Hoenn_ _._

Et avec le recul, j'essaie de me dire que ce n'était pas ma faute. Que des infectés n'étaient pas passés pendant mon absence, que l'ouest de Kanto n'avait été touché en premier que par coïncidence. Mais ça fait longtemps maintenant...il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Mais c'est aussi ça cette crise: On est tous coupable. Personne n'a raison, parce que tout le monde a tort. On a pas su réagir correctement. Isoler Johto, c'était une bonne idée, mal appliquée, puisque personne ne savait rien. La quarantaine était surtout théorique et des flux humains vers les autres régions avaient toujours lieu. Les gens n'allaient pas se retenir de partir en vacances, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand je pense que des infectés ont été transportés dans d'autres régions, saines, pour études approfondies, ou en se cachant... On imaginait probablement que ce ne serait qu'une crise passagère.

 _Selon-vous, quelle aurait été la meilleure réaction ?_

Ah ça... Si j'étais assez malin pour avoir ce genre de réponse, je serais pas garde frontière. Ils pensaient probablement qu'en informant personne, ils éviteraient une panique générale, mais c'est ce qu'il y a eut au final... Non, honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait eu de bonne réaction. C'était une crise impossible à régler. Et le fait qu'aujourd'hui, ce soit terminé, je continue de penser que ça tient sur tout du miracle…


	4. Keteleeria

**[Lorsque j'ai demandé au Professeur** **Keteeleria** **où elle souhaitait qu'on se retrouve, sa réponse avait été quasi-immédiate et sans appel: L'Académie Chen d'** **Unys** **, qui forme les plus grands esprits de demain. Sous le regard de la statue du plus grand scientifique de tous les temps,** **Keteleeria** **commence son récit.]**

Les gens pensent souvent qu'il n'était spécialisé que dans les Pokémons...mais c'est une erreur: Il n'y avait pas un domaine dans lequel il n'excellait pas. Et ça allait de l'astronomie à la couture ! Sans lui, la guerre aurait été très différente. Il a permis la sauvegarde de l'humanité, alors je suppose que nous lui devons bien une statue, hein ?

...qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

 _Inclure le Dossier de Compréhension de l'Ennemi dans le livre en entier prendrait trop de place... Pourriez-vous nous en faire un résumé ?_

Une version courte du DCE alors...très bien. Vulgarisons un peu la théorie scientifique, ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Nous n'avons qu'à reprendre le même plan.

Le premier chapitre, je crois, abordais les Pokémons, et leurs attaques. Eloignons-nous des explications très compliquées, et examinons les faits. Un Pokémon, pour se défendre, dispose de deux options: Utiliser une capacité, ou Lutter. Il choisira le plus souvent possible la première. Les capacités, ce sont des...sorts, si vous voulez, des aptitudes particulières. Chez un individu, elles évoluent souvent, mais restent toujours au nombre de quatre, ou moins. Elles peuvent être offensives, ou défensives, et sont caractérisées par un type, comme un Pokémon. Toutes les capacités sont différentes, et certaines peuvent être très simples, comme un Rugissement, ou plus complexes, comme Prescience, qui est une attaque psychique à retardement. Et vous m'excuserez de reprendre des bases évidentes en abordant les Points de Pouvoir. Ils définissent le nombre de fois où une capacité peut être utilisée, et dépendent de l'énergie qu'elle nécessite. Et je n'aborde pas les PP pour approfondir le sujet, qui est d'une rare complexité une fois étudié vraiment en profondeur, ce qu'aucun dresseur ne fait, mais pour avoir une transition toute faite vers, rappelez-vous, la deuxième option: La Lutte. Quand un Pokémon ne peut plus utiliser de capacité, faute de Points de Pouvoir, il peut toujours attaquer, en griffant, tapant ou mordant l'adversaire. Mais c'est une aptitude qui n'est pas naturelle chez le Pokémon, qui ne mène des combats jusqu'à la Lutte que très rarement, et qui donc le blessera. C'est pour ça que vous ne croiserez jamais un Pokémon qui Luttera avant d'avoir épuisé le moindre de ses PP. Quand un Pokémon souhaite mordre ou griffer son adversaire, il utilisera Griffe, ou Morsure. En utilisant ces aptitudes sous forme de capacité et non de Lutte, le Pokémon se fatigue plus, mais ne se blesse pas, tout en augmentant les dégâts infligés.

Cette distinction faite, passons au rapport entre capacités et humains.

Certains Pokémons sont très puissants, et peuvent apparaître comme dangereux: Un Wailord peut, avec son simple Hydrocanon, faire s'écraser des bâtiments et raser des villes. Toute structure, de quelque matière qu'elle soit, sera affectée par une capacité d'un Pokémon. Mais pour les Hommes, c'est très différent. Un Pokémon sera blessé par la capacité d'un autre individu, et celle-ci pourrait même le mettre hors-combat (la mort reste sujet à débat...ne nous étalons pas sur ce sujet...). Mais un Homme ne ressentira aucune douleur. Reprenons l'exemple d'Hydrocanon. Un Homme se situant pile devant l'attaque sera repoussé par la force de l'eau, et sera naturellement mouillé par celle-ci. Mais il ne ressentira pas directement de la douleur. C'est pour ça que le terme "dégât" est utilisé pour les Pokémons: C'est une douleur que nous ne pouvons ressentir, il n'y aurait aucun sens à utiliser le même terme. Pour une attaque de type feu, autre exemple pendant que j'y pense, la cible humaine ne sera pas brûlée, mais elle ressentira une légère chaleur, et ses vêtements se consumeront. Par contre, si elle est repoussée à 120km/h, contre un mur, avec un Vent Violent, ses chances de survie sont plutôt maigres... Idem pour un Eboulement : la capacité consiste à faire tomber des pierres, et ce qui touchera l'Hommes sera la conséquence de l'utilisation de cette attaque, à savoir l'éboulement en lui-même, qui pourrait très bien le tuer. La Lutte, cependant, est un cas à part, puisqu'elle affecte l'humain, et peut aller jusqu'à le tuer. Un Ursaring peut vous donner un immense coup de patte au niveau de la tête, et vous allez vous retrouver en deux morceaux distincts. Si un Pokémon vous donne un coup de griffe en pensant qu'il utilise une capacité, vous ne ressentirez rien. Par contre, si c'est parce qu'il Lutte, vous allez vous retrouver avec vos entrailles se baladant librement, et le Pokémon subira des dégâts. C'est pour ça que les dresseurs de haut-niveau préfèrent abandonner le combat quand ils en viennent à faire Lutter leur Pokémon: C'est un procédé aussi dangereux pour eux que pour leur compagnon.

Bon. Et maintenant, c'est au tour de l'effet sur les cibles mort-vivantes. Ces dernières ne peuvent être éliminées que d'une manière: En neutralisant le cerveau, qui fonctionne indépendamment du reste du corps. Une tête seule peut fonctionne parfaitement. Le cœur n'a donc pas besoin de battre pour qu'une goule s'anime: Le cerveau et le virus suffisent. Au même titre que les Humains, les capacités ne les affectent pas. Une Danse-Flamme ne détruira pas un mort-vivant, qui s'en sortira en pleine forme, réchauffé et nu comme un ver, si tant est que son corps soit encore entier. Le seul moyen d'éliminer ces choses, c'est donc de supprimer le crane à la main, ou en utilisant la Lutte d'un Pokémon. Cependant, ce dernier ne voudra pas dévorer la tête de son adversaire. La viande infectée tue instantanément toute personne l'ingurgitant, humain comme Pokémon. En gros, seul un coup de patte d'une créature suffisamment puissante et bien placé permettait de se débarrasser de ces merdes. Autant donc dire que la grande majorité des Pokémons étaient inutiles, au combat tout du moins.

Ça a au moins été un avantage de cette guerre, vous savez. L'émancipation des Hommes. Nous avons dû apprendre à nous battre seuls. Pour une fois, les rôles s'étaient inversés. Les Hommes se battaient, et les Pokémons restaient en arrière pour construire des fortifications ou soigner. Enfin, aider à soigner: les capacités comme Vœu étaient inutiles...

 _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir répondu._

Merci à vous de m'avoir interrogée. Ça m'a rappelé ma jeunesse, quand je distribuais des Pokémons aux enfants, pour qu'ils aillent conquérir le monde...

 _..._

...

J'essaie de ne pas trop penser à eux. Mais c'est impossible. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour les responsabilités qui leur sont tombées dessus. Et eux autant que nous avons fait des erreurs: Gold ne mérite pas d'être là où il est...il a juste pété les plombs, comme beaucoup d'entre nous... Et Ruby... Il a été manipulé, mais je suppose qu'il fallait un bouc-émissaire...

 _Et Black ?_

Je...je ne peux pas parler de lui. J'ai porté son deuil après sa disparition... Aujourd'hui encore, je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'il ait fui ainsi, alors qu'il avait défait la Team Plasma, combattu N...

Ce gamin... Il n'a même pas eu le temps de connaitre la guerre. Il a fui avant... Et dire que c'est à lui que j'ai confié un de mes Pokémons... Non. C'est le seul à qui je ne pardonne pas. J'ignore s'il est toujours planqué dans sa forêt, mais qu'il y reste ! Parce que si je le revois, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il a fait subir aux autres...

 **[Le professeur fond en larmes. Je m'en vais silencieusement.]**


	5. Mattéo

**[Alors que je m'apprêtais à démarrer l'entretien, mon hôte et moi-même sommes interrompus par un groupe de jeunes filles, qui le supplient de faire une photo avec elles. Gardant le sourire, Mattéo s'exécute, puis se rassois, les groupies parties. Le jeune homme est une star du** **Pokéwood** **, et a été élu "Soldat le plus Sexy" pendant la guerre, officieusement naturellement. Le temps d'obtenir nos plats, il peut enfin démarrer son histoire.]**

J'étais très jeune quand la guerre a démarré, avec à peine une quinzaine d'années à mon actif. Je vivais à Bourg-Géon, avec mes parents et mon frère. À l'époque, les gens se pressaient pour rendre visite à Orme, mais pour la plupart, c'était des vieux hommes aux cheveux grisonnants qui ne venaient que parce qu'ils espéraient faire la découverte scientifique du siècle ici. Pour les jeunes générations, ce bled était d'un ennui ! Il n'y avait rien à faire de nos journées, rien à faire de nos soirées... On devait être une dizaine entre treize et vingt ans, et on détestait tous, sans exception, cet endroit. Parce-que, comme je l'ai dit, il n'y avait rien à faire, mais surtout à cause de Gold. Depuis des années, on nous rabâchait son histoire, et comme quoi le prochain de la Génération des Maîtres, ça pouvait être nous et blablabla... Avec le temps, on s'est mit à haïr ce mec. Il avait séché les cours à 12 ans pour aller gambader dans la région, et de notre point de vue, ses exploits ressemblaient surtout à des coups de bols. Ce "Champion" avait depuis complètement quitté son village, et n'y avait plus jamais foutu les pieds. C'est ce qu'on aurait tous fait si on avait eu l'occasion de partir, mais sur le moment, c'était une raison toute trouvée de pouvoir l'insulter encore plus.

Mon avis sur lui a changé le soir même où Bourg-Géon est tombé. Jusque là, on avait juste vaguement entendu parler de cette rage, qui causait la mort de certaines personnes avant de les ranimer. Les journaux restaient silencieux, et le seul moyen de se tenir informé, c'était de faire jouer ses contacts. Pour nous, notre village était tellement paumé que même la pire des pestes n'aurait pas le courage d'y aller pour se répandre, de peur de s'éteindre d'ennui. On se trompait lourdement.

Nos parents, à mon frère et moi, étaient en déplacement à Kalos, et on avait la maison pour nous pendant quelques temps. Autant dire qu'on s'était tenu à carreau les premiers jours, juste pour préparer une méga fête le dernier soir. Et dans les faits, elle était méga, cette fête. Mon frère avait appelé des potes d'Ebenelle, et bientôt, on avait cinquante jeunes survoltés dans la maison. C'était presque tous des "Topdresseurs", c'est à dire des dresseurs qui étaient les jeunes espoirs de la région, et que si un nouveau Champion devait émerger, il serait probablement de l'un d'entre eux. Pas de bol, ni Red, ni Gold, ni Ruby et tous les autres, n'étaient des Topdresseurs. Autant dire que ces derniers étaient donc assez peu crédible en tant que futur nouveau Maître. J'étais plus jeune que la plupart d'entre eux, ils avaient vingt ans et quelques, et moi quinze. Pour eux, j'étais donc juste un gamin. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que mon frère lui même me présentait: Il m'emmenait devant des filles, puis elles disaient que j'étais trop mignon, et la seconde d'après, ils échangeaient un maximum de fluides corporels. Moi, je me baladais, buvais un peu, et essayais de m'incruster dans des conversations. J'espérais secrètement ramener une des jolies étudiantes dans ma chambre, mais je me faisais peu d'espoir. Je me souviens m'être installé sur le hamac qui occupait la terrasse derrière la maison, et de m'être endormi. Quand je me suis réveillé, les jeunes faisaient toujours la fête, mais quelque chose avait changé. Je regardais autour de moi, puis finit par remarquer ce qui clochait: Le ciel était illuminé de rouge. Dans un premier temps, je pensais avoir dormi jusqu'au matin, mais l'odeur de brûlé m'indiqua que je me trompais.

Je retournai alors dans la maison, enjambant les couples qui s'embrassaient et que j'enviais un peu, et sorti de nouveau, cette fois ci par devant. Et ce que je vis confirma ce que je pressentais dans le jardin: De là d'où j'étais, je voyais presque toute la ville, et à vue de nez, je dirais qu'environs une maison sur deux brûlait. Je distinguai des gens, qui courraient dans les rues, et d'autres, qui marchaient lentement, ou plutôt titubaient lentement. Un cri à ma gauche attira mon attention: C'était ma voisine, qui regardait son mari, un certain Paul, qui s'avançait vers elle lentement. Elle criait: "Non Paul arrête ! Tu me fais peur ! Arrête !". Je remarquai que ledit Paul était blessé, assez gravement puisqu'il laissait un sillage de sang derrière lui. Voyant que son mari ne s'arrêtait pas, elle attrapa un vélo qui traînait, et le lança sur son mari. Celui-ci tomba par terre, sur le dos. Je voulais m'avancer pour aller l'aider, elle ou lui, je ne savais pas trop, quand Paul se releva. Enfin, se redressa en s'accroupissant. C'était très étrange qu'un homme qui a encaissé un vélo dans la figure puisse se relever aussi rapidement, et c'était très bizarre qu'un homme puisse se relever _de cette manière._ Ses mouvements étaient désarticulés, comme si chaque membre fonctionnait individuellement. Ma voisine se tenait à deux ou trois mètres de lui accroupis, quand il bondit. Son saut était impressionnant, inhumain, et il atteignit sa cible de plein fouet. Les deux tombèrent à la renverse, et ce qui n'était plus tellement Paul se mit _à dévorer sa femme !_ Je l'entendais très distinctement mâchouiller, et surtout, je le voyais, ouvrir puis fermer sa mâchoire sur la chair de sa compagne. Et ce qui m'horrifia le plus, je pense, au delà de l'absence d'état d'âme de ce...cette...cette goule, c'était que la même scène se répétait, tout autour de moi, et à chacune des fenêtres que je voyais.

Je me remis rapidement, du moins le pensais-je, et retournai à l'intérieur avertir tout le monde. Je donnais des coups de pieds sur les gens qui dormaient par terre, interrompais les couples, et surtout, je cherchais mon frère. Je le trouvai finalement à l'étage, dans sa chambre, avec deux filles ! Il essaya d'abord de me faire sortir, mais quand je lui expliquai en bafouillant ce que j'avais vu, il se leva, s'habilla rapidement m'accompagna au rez-de-chaussée. Là, je faillis m'évanouir en voyant Paul, et deux ou trois autres comme lui, mâcher lentement les fêtards qui avant dormaient, et qui maintenant hurlaient de douleur, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mon frère sursauta, mais réagis rapidement, en sortant son Pokémon: Un Typhlosion très rare qui faisait sa fierté. Il ordonna une Flammèche sur les goules, comme un avertissement, mais celles-ci ne bronchèrent même pas. Il essaya alors Lance-Flamme, qui n'eut pour effet que de brûler les vêtements des cibles, et de mettre le feu à un meuble. S'énervant, ou paniquant, il finit par exiger Déflagration. Le Typhlosion hésita, mais finit par obéir, finissant de mettre le feu à tout le rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque la lumière provoquée par les flammes faiblit, on distingua de nouveau les intrus. Mais ceux-ci bougeaient encore, et continuaient de dévorer les corps tout aussi intacts des étudiants endormis. La seule différence entre avant et après l'attaque, c'était que tout l'étage était débarrassé de ses vêtements, et surtout qu'il était carrément en feu. Mon frère s'apprêtait à déclarer une nouvelle attaque quand un de ces intrus lui sauta dessus. Avant que j'ai pu réagir, le Typhlosion attrapa l'attaquant par le crane, et le renvoya quelques marches plus bas. Mon frère était entier, sans blessures. Nous nous regardâmes rapidement, puis prirent la fuite. Nous étions au premier étage, passer par les fenêtres n'allait donc pas être compliqué. On passa devant la chambre dans laquelle attendaient toujours deux filles, qu'on ignora complètement, et nous prîmes la fuite via la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Nous sautions de quelques mètres avant d'arriver sur la pelouse du jardin. Je remarquai en sortant qu'il pleuvait.

Et c'est alors que nous le vîmes. Celui qui avait déserté Bourg-Géon. À quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus de nous, perché sur un Léviator couleur sang, Gold s'efforçait d'éteindre les incendies. Lui non plus ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il faisait littéralement pleuvoir des litres d'eau pour étouffer toute flamme, et demandait à son Pokémon d'utiliser son corps comme barrage aux goules. Il nous vit, et descendit vers nous. Nous nous attendions à ce qu'il nous donne des ordres, des directives, un endroit où fuir. Mais au lieu de ça, il dit: "Est ce que l'un de vous sait ce qu'il se passe, bordel de Dieu ?!". Nous essayâmes de lui répondre, le plus clairement possible, en expliquant que les capacités ne semblaient pas toucher ces créatures. Il prit deux secondes pour réfléchir, puis nous demanda d'aller à Doublonville, qui était sécurisée. Mon frère accepta très solennellement, et appelant son Airmure, se prépara à l'envol. Je voulais demander pourquoi Doublonville, mais Gold était déjà reparti. Nous volâmes pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, et on finit par atteindre la capitale économique de la région. Une immense barrière était dressée autour du centre ville, et des milliers de personnes attendaient de les passer pour rentrer. Autour de ces barrières, la ville était dans le même état que Bourg-Géon, en feu. Nous nous posâmes dans l'enceinte de l'enclos. Plusieurs personnes étaient habillées de la même manière et donnaient des ordres. Ils avaient l'air d'être aux commandes, et mieux organisés que le reste du monde. On alla à la rencontre de l'un d'entre eux, qui nous expliqua que pendant la nuit, des milliers de créatures mi-humaines, mi-montre dévoreur de chair, étaient sortis des bois autour de chaque ville, et attaquaient chaque maison, lentement mais sûrement. Il n'y avait déjà plus de contact avec Ecorcia, et à Oliville, beaucoup de gens se pressaient sur la côte en espérant atteindre Irisia, ou Hoenn. Ces créatures étaient lentes, mais savaient très bien bondir, et surtout, étaient immunisées contre les capacités des Pokémons, comme les Hommes. Parce-que ces créatures...étaient des Hommes ! Une fois mordu, on devenait à son tour une goule ! Je pensais à ma voisine, qui devait à son tour être en train de dévorer des gens, et eu un haut-le-cœur qui me fit m'agenouiller devant une poubelle pour vomir. Cette histoire était surréaliste...quelqu'un devait avoir mit quelque chose dans la boisson, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais la peur, et l'odeur de brûlé me rappelèrent que tout était bien vrai, et que j'assistais à une situation qui avait tout de la fin du monde.

 _Après cela, vous avez vécu dans l'Enclave de_ _Doublonville_ _je suppose. Jusqu'à sa chute ?_

Non, je suis parti plus tôt. Johto avait été abandonné, et il n'y avait plus que des poches d'humanité en sursis là-bas. La zone à défendre, c'était Unys, avant qu'elle aussi ne tombe. J'ai donc prit le premier Pokémon Vol, et je suis allé défendre les différentes bases en stationnement là-bas.

 _Et votre frère ?_

Il est resté à Doublonville. Pour défendre. Quand la barricade est tombée, il a rejoint le Casino dans lequel se cachait entre autres Gold, pendant quelques semaines, avant de craquer, et de partir se battre à son tour. Il est décédé. À Eternara.

 _Je suis désolé._

Oh, on s'y fait vous savez. C'est plus qu'un un nom sur la liste des victimes maintenant. On s'y est tous fait vous savez ? À vivre en ayant tout perdu. Maintenant, c'est le lot de chacun d'entre nous.

 _Et votre avis sur Gold ?_

...Je le comprends. Il a pété les plombs lui aussi, à la chute de la Barricade. Ce qu'il a fait, c'est ni mal, ni bien. C'est juste normal, pour quelqu'un qui a vu tout ce qu'il a bâti et défendu partir en fumée à cause des cadavres de ses anciens camarades.

Parfois, je regrette même de ne pas être resté, juste pour le rejoindre au Casino. Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être pu tirer mon coup sans avoir à atteindre la fin de la guerre ! _(il rit)_


	6. Lance

**[Le couloir dans lequel je m'avance me fait me sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Pour l'avoir vu des centaines de fois à la télévision, je sais que ce sentiment est parfaitement normal: Pendant, et après la guerre, ce sont des milliers de personnes qui l'ont traversé avant de mourir. Car derrière la grande porte du fond, il y a la seule salle d'exécution au monde, celle dans laquelle les peines de mort sont appliquées. Juste avant cette grande porte, une plus petite entrée permet d'accéder à l'unique cellule du couloir. Minuscule, je trouve toutefois la place de m'assoir suffisamment confortablement pour pouvoir écouter le prisonnier le plus longtemps possible. Lance, ancien colonel de la Team Rocket, vit en effet ses derniers jours, et souhaite raconter ce qu'il a vu, et surtout fait pour se retrouver ici.]**

Premièrement, qu'on soit clair: Je ne regrette RIEN. Contrairement à d'autres qui se sont mit à chialer devant les caméras en espérant obtenir le pardon, et surtout le droit de continuer à vivre, moi je préfère assumer. J'ai causé la fin du monde, et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

À l'époque, la Team Rocket était en miettes: Elle n'avait plus rien de sa gloire d'antan: Giovanni avait complètement disparu, un gosse avait complètement démantelé la branche de Johto, et on était plus qu'un nom dont tout le monde se foutait, parce que deux des plus grands dresseurs de tous les temps avaient décidé de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Un fait est peu connu cependant: C'est Red qui nous a battu la première fois, et qui surtout est le premier à avoir rencontré Mewtwo. Le premier de l'extérieur j'entends. Considérant sa capture comme un challenge, il a combattu cette abomination génétique pendant des heures avant de réussir à la capturer. Mais comme tous les Pokémons trop puissant, la technologie ne pouvait contenir autant de force, et il a été obligé de le relâcher, et de le laisser dans sa grotte. Et puis Gold est arrivé. Ce petit con avait pourtant déjà capturé Ho-oh et Lugia, et avait été obligé de les relâcher. Mais faut croire qu'on apprend jamais de ses erreurs, et quand il est à son tour allé défier Mewtwo, il était équipé de Balls nouvelle génération, qu'il pensait suffisamment performante pour contenir un pouvoir aussi destructeur que celui de Mewtwo. Résultats: Dans un premier temps, ça a très bien marché, et ce gosse se la pétait comme pas permis, puis la Ball a déconné et a relâché DeuxMiaou en pleine ville. La bestiole a pété un plomb, et a tué 3500 personnes en rasant la moitié de la ville. 3500 personnes !

Après un tel coup d'éclat, on se serait attendu à ce que le gosse trinque, mais non ! On a accusé les lambeaux de la Team Rocket ! Et tous ceux qui en avaient un jour fait partie ont été traqués, parfois jusqu'à Unys, et arrêtés ! Après cet épisode on était plus qu'une trentaine dans toute l'organisation. Ce qui est, il va sans dire, peu. On se retrouvait plus qu'une fois par semaine, on mettait en place des plans, qui n'allaient jamais fonctionner, et puis certains ont arrêté de venir, et au final, on était plus que sept. Sept fidèles à Giovanni.

Et puis un jour, on reçoit une lettre qui nous annonce qu'un corps a été trouvé au Mont Argent, et qu'on suppose qu'il s'agit de celui de Giovanni. Après quelques analyses, les experts ont décrété que c'était bien notre boss, mort après tant de temps à errer seul. Les funérailles se sont faites discrètement: Les quelques personnes qui se souvenaient qu'ils lui devaient tout sont venues, ainsi que Red, Gold qui disait l'avoir rencontré et affronté, mais dans le passé ou je sais plus quoi, et Silver, un gosse tout bizarre qui est surtout connu pour être l'acolyte d'entraînement de Gold. La cérémonie était sympa, et on s'est tous retrouvés chez un notaire, pour lire le testament. À Red et Gold, il laissait son respect, que peu méritait. Ils sont partis presque immédiatement, Red chialant presque à cause de l'émotion, et Gold disant qu'il aurait préféré un accès gratos à tous les casinos et bordels de Johto. À Silver, le boss laissait une grande baraque, et des objets de luxe. Le rouquin déclina l'offre, et indiqua qu'il les laissait aux prochaines personnes sur le testament. Soit nous. Je me souviendrais toujours du passage qui a suivi:

"À mes fidèles de la Team Rocket, je laisse l'intégralité de ma fortune. Là où je vais, je n'en aurais pas besoin, aussi je la laisse reposer sur un compte dans la Banque Centrale de Kanto, dont les coordonnés vont suivre. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre fidélité, et je sais que les temps qui viennent seront très durs. Faites donc bonne usage de ce capital, et organisez un maximum de larcins en mon nom."

Le notaire nous donna le montant de la fortune de Giovanni, et immédiatement, je sus qu'on était de retour. Il y avait assez pour qu'on parte chacun de notre côté et qu'on puisse vivre sans plus jamais travailler. Mais aucun de nous ne fit cet affront au boss, et le soir même, on se retrouvait pour déterminer quoi fait de cet argent. Lambda voulait recruter, mais à l'unanimité, on refusait. Le nombre gênait l'efficacité. Il se passa plusieurs semaines avant qu'on ne trouve la solution.

Entre temps, les premiers cas s'étaient déclarés, et les rats quittaient déjà le navire: Johto se vidait très rapidement. Seulement, les frontières étaient fermées, autant au départ qu'à l'arrivée, et beaucoup de monde restait sur les ports en attendant une opportunité de quitter la région. Et cette opportunité, ce fut nous. Nous achetâmes des bateaux de croisière gigantesque, et contre l'intégralité de la fortune des passagers, on les menait où ils voulaient. Oh bien sûr, nous n'étions pas les seuls à faire ça, et le gouvernement n'avait plus assez d'argent, et d'existence pour réguler tous les trafiquants d'humains. Mais contrairement aux autres, nous ne faisions _aucune vérification._ Infecté ou non, tout le monde pouvait monter. Nous savions que nous pouvions gérer les goules: Puisque nos Pokémons étaient habitués à souffrir pour nous, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à leur faire oublier toutes leurs capacités pour qu'ils ne puissent plus que Lutter. Mais comme ça les blessait, on préférait quand même balancer les goules par dessus bord. On savait pas qu'elles restaient éveillées, même sous l'eau. On s'est fait la masse d'argent, j'aime autant vous le dire.

Au niveau des destinations, les gens demandaient beaucoup Hoenn, la réputation de pureté écologique devait aider à faire croire que la région était immunisée aux infections. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je nous considère comme parmi les responsables d'Eternara. Les gens qui avaient été infectés juste avant de monter en bateau se transformaient souvent juste au niveau de ce bled, et comme on les balançait par dessus bord, ils ont dû couler et rester dans le coin sous forme zombifiée jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la bataille ne les attire. Si on avait décidé de tous les éliminer, la guerre aurait été pas mal différente.

 _Comment est ce que tout cela s'est terminé ?_

Le gamin...là...celui qui ressemble à une fille...euh...Ruby ! Voilà! On avait la moitié de nos bateaux à Johto quand ils l'ont envoyé s'éclater là-bas, et les dégâts ont été tellement balèzes que ça touchait même les embarcations qui étaient sur l'océan, à des kilomètres de la région, et quand il a fini, il nous restait plus qu'un seul navire. Et plus beaucoup d'argent. On est donc allé se planquer quelque part entre Sinnoh et Kalos, vivant à six (Amos était mort en se faisant bouffer) sur un bateau de croisière de plusieurs kilomètres de long. On a été parfaitement tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, et qu'on nous retrouve.

 _Que s'est-il passé à ce moment là ?_

On nous a séparé, et chacun de notre côté, ils nous ont expliqué ce qu'on avait manqué: Le Bunker de Gold, la Déclaration de Kalos, le chaos atomique qu'est devenu Sinnoh, puis la reprise en main à partir des Îles Sevii, la contre attaque, Red et la libération de Kanto, puis de Hoenn, puis d'Unys, le traité de Non Interférence avec Kalos, et surtout, la création de la punition ultime.

Ils nous ont raconté ça très calmement, comme s'ils nous lisaient une liste de course, et pas notre arrêt de mort. Quand les différentes poches d'humanité ont commencé à s'organiser, les rescapés du Casino ont raconté que Gold, pour maintenir la paix dans son mini royaume, exécutait les coupables de crimes, même mineurs, pour que les gens le craignent. Toutes les petites communautés se sont mises à adopter ce système, et très rapidement, ça a fonctionné. Dans un univers où nous nous étions résignés à ne plus combattre, et à attendre que les morts disparaissent d'eux-mêmes, la priorité dans les camps, s'était d'établir un semblant de stabilité et de quotidien. Or, tout le monde était devenu un délinquant pendant la guerre, et les gens ne savaient plus se débrouiller par eux mêmes, et préféraient voler plutôt que s'entraider. Toute la bonne volonté qui caractérisait notre monde avant guerre avait disparu, et c'est comme si tout le monde était devenu un sbire de la Team Rocket. Le meilleur moyen de maintenir la paix, c'était donc de faire peur aux gens. Les coupables étaient donc exposés bien visiblement, dans les positions les plus humiliantes possible, puis ils étaient tués, publiquement, et leur carcasse laissée aux goules. Un vrai programme de festivité.

Naturellement, quand de grandes zones ont été libérées, ce genre de pratique a diminué. Le taux de criminalité et d'exécution avait déjà drastiquement baissé grâce à l'efficacité préventive de la punition ultime, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on a continué à la pratiquer. C'est tellement plus facile de se débarrasser des éléments perturbateurs. Plus facile que de les abandonner dans une prison, d'où ils risquent de s'échapper et de revenir foutre la merde...

 _Votre avis sur tout ça ?_

C'est du génie. Vraiment. Et mes compagnons pensaient pareil.

 _Et sur le fait que vous allez à votre tour subir cette punition ?_

Je m'en fous complètement. J'ai vécu comme je voulais vivre, et j'ai passé de super moment. Qu'importe si les gens me haïssent, et considèrent que la Team Rocket a permis à l'épidémie de se propager. Tout le monde a agi de manière totalement amorale pendant cette guerre. La preuve en est le nombre très impressionnant de personne à être passé dans ce couloir avant moi. On les fait payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Et si Gold a réussi à y échapper, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a réussi à faire comprendre aux trous de balle du gouvernement qu'il était le dresseur le plus puissant encore vivant (puisque Red a renoncé au dressage) et que s'il voulait s'évader et retourner prendre Mewtwo pour s'organiser son petit coup d'état, ça lui prendrait un gros après midi à tout casser. Ce gosse est d'un culot incroyable, et on devrait tous lui être reconnaissant du fait qu'il comprenne qu'il mérite d'être en taule, et qu'il choisisse volontairement d'y rester à vie, tant qu'on le traite avec un minimum de respect. C'aurait été un boss exceptionnel pour la Team Rocket. Peut-être meilleur que Giovanni.

 _Pour en revenir à la punition ultime...vous savez que vous allez être le dernier ?_

Bien sûr ! C'est ma fierté presque ! On retiendra bien mon prénom au moins. Et ça me donne un avantage que les autres n'ont pas eu: Comme pour fêter ça, Joey en personne m'a autorisé à choisir comment je veux mourir.

 _Et avez-vous prit votre décision, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de demander ?_

Evidemment ! J'ai juste demandé à ce qu'il y ait un maximum de caméra. J'aime les surprises.

 **[Cinq jours après cet entretien, Lance passe la grande porte du fond du couloir. Derrière celle-ci, il trouve un Nosferalto, son Pokémon préféré. Ce dernier exécute le commandant de la Team Rocket d'un coup de dents. Son testament laisse beaucoup d'argent à divers amis du commandant, une petite somme pour moi « Pour financer la quête la plus importante qui soit », mais surtout, il laisse aux associations qui souhaitent retrouver des membres de familles disparus tous les registres des passagers qu'il a embarqués.]**


	7. Gold

**[L'entretien suivant a probablement été le plus difficile de tous à obtenir. Comme Lance, mon hôte est enfermé une prison. Enfin...enfermé ne correspond pas vraiment. La cellule fait en fait la taille d'un appartement, de deux étages, et l'accès n'est même pas verrouillé. Les gardes m'expliquent que s'Il voulait sortir, ce n'est pas une simple serrure qui le retiendrait. "Il faut plutôt voir ça comme une assignation à résidence" m'explique-t-on. Je rentre très stressé dans cette immense cellule. Le témoin du jour est célèbre. Tristement célèbre.**

 **Assis à une table au milieu de ce que je suppose être le salon, Gold lit un magazine en écoutant la radio. Il fait beaucoup plus vieux qu'au moment de sa consécration au rang de Maître, et le charme juvénile qui le caractérisait à ce moment là a laissé place à un charisme adulte. Même en connaissant ses crimes, j'ai l'impression que je suivrais cette personne jusqu'au bout du monde si elle me le demandait. Gold me fait signe de m'assoir.]**

J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. Cette idée d'un livre de témoignages... Une très bonne idée. J'ai cru comprendre que vous comptez essayer de tous nous rencontrer ? J'ignore comment vous espérez contacter Black, ou faire sortir Ruby de son silence, mais je vous souhaite tout de même bonne chance. Vous voulez que je parle du Casino, n'est ce pas ?

 _Oui. Mais plus tard. J'aimerais que ce soit vous qui me racontiez la Barricade de_ _Doublonville_ _._

Quel honneur ! Par où commencer ? Rosalia ? Bourg-Géon ? Ou cette fameuse nuit où les morts sont sortis des bois pour tous nous bouffer ? Ça me parait bien ça, non ?

J'étais à Doublonville cette nuit là, je tournais encore autour de cette animatrice radio dont j'étais complètement gaga quand j'étais gamin. Je trainais en bas de chez elle, comme un vulgaire voyeur, quand j'ai entendu les cris, vu les flammes, et senti les secousses de la terre. Dans les quartiers en bordure de ville, les gens se faisaient attaquer par ces choses dont j'avais entendu parler, mais dont personne voulait m'expliquer la vraie nature (alors que j'étais Maître !). J'ai pas trop attendu, et j'ai foncé. Les gens avaient toujours les mêmes réactions: Ils s'inquiétaient en voyant les goules, leur lançaient une petite attaque pour tester, voyaient qu'il n'y avait pas de réaction, paniquaient, et utilisaient de plus fortes attaques. C'est comme ça que des maisons brûlaient suite à un Lance-Flamme, que d'autres tombaient dans une crevasse suite à un Séisme, ou encore que d'autres gelaient sur place à cause d'un Pokémon Glace mal maîtrisé. J'ai sorti tous mes Pokémons. À Léviator, je demandais d'éteindre les incendies. À mon Tarpaud, qui était extrêmement fort, je demandais de prendre des débris et de s'en servir d'arme. A défaut d'une attaque directe, on allait bien réussir à les blesser en leur balançant un immeuble sur le coin de la gueule !

Je réfléchissais à cent à l'heure. Comment combattre la menace immédiatement, comment la combattre plus tard, comment vaincre un ennemi qui ressemble aux personnes que l'on essayait de défendre... Je me considérais comme un stratège hors pair à l'époque. Et, assez étrangement, c'était plutôt grisant comme situation. J'avais pas eu de telle poussée d'adrénaline depuis ma victoire contre Red (alors oui, il était épuisé, et son Pikachu absent, mais c'était une victoire quand même). Mon Typhlosion créait de grands murs de flammes, mais ces choses les traversaient comme du beurre. Mon Simularbre essayait de les frapper, mais elles étaient simplement repoussées, sans aucun os brisé... C'est alors que Silver est arrivé. Nom de Dieu que je kiffais ce mec. Bien sûr, je ne l'aurais jamais admis devant lui, mais il inspirait un tel respect... Ce gamin avait combattu la Team Rocket, alors que c'était son père qui l'avait fondée ! Il a tenu tête à Peter et Sandra en duo avec moi ! Il m'a même battu à quelques reprises ! Même s'il ne l'était pas, il avait clairement le niveau d'un Maître ! Sauf que là, sur le moment, ni lui ni moi n'envisagions de s'organiser un petit duel. Il m'a filé quelques informations utiles sur notre ennemi (je pense qu'elles sont déjà citées plus haut, je n'ai pas besoin d'encore les répéter, non ?), ce qui m'agaçait sur le moment, puisque je ne savais rien et lui presque tout, et il se mit à combattre à mes côtés. À nous deux, on faisait un travail d'enfer. Comme les attaques directes ne fonctionnaient pas, on trouvait des moyens détournés pour abattre ces choses: Faire tomber des immeubles dessus, créer un torrent pour les repousser à l'extérieur de la ville...

Sauf qu'en l'absence de moyens efficace de les tuer, ces choses continuaient d'arriver, sans perdre d'effectifs. C'était l'inverse même ! À chaque mordu, un Zomb' émergeait ! Donc malgré toute notre bonne volonté, nous (Silver, des volontaires et moi-même), nous avons été obligés de nous retrancher dans le centre-ville. On formait une espèce de cercle autour d'un ou deux quartiers, et on essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher les cadavres d'accéder aux habitants réfugiés derrière nous.

C'est alors que Silver a eu une illumination, qu'il a tout de suite partagée avec moi. Il me dit qu'il avait un plan. Que sur le moment, c'était un très mauvais plan, mais surtout le seul qu'on avait. Sans demander trop de détails, je lui demandai de mettre son idée à exécution.

Cette dernière consistait à regrouper tous les "Gamins", des dresseurs qui se contentent de capturer des Pokémons bas niveau, et qui n'essaient pas d'aller plus loin que la première arène. Or, à Johto, les bas niveaux consistaient presque exclusivement de rongeurs (Rattata, Fouinette, et même quelques Keunotor qui avaient été importé de Sinnoh). Et il se trouve que ces rongeurs sont de merveilleux constructeurs. Silver m'avait donc demandé de garder les goules loin du centre-ville pour, avec l'aide de toutes ces bestioles, construire de gigantesques murailles de protection. Comme ça, ça peut sembler complètement fou comme plan (et ça l'était), mais dans le contexte, ça faisait sens. À l'époque, les Pokémons sauvages avaient disparus, donc tous nos effectifs en dresseur se limitaient à ce qu'il y avait lors de la disparition. Or, il y avait _beaucoup_ de "Gamins". Certains d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs plutôt vieux. Mais quand je dis beaucoup, c'est beaucoup ! Pour un Topdresseur, il y avait...quoi ? Cinquante, soixante Gamins ? Et à Doublonville, capitale de Johto, leur nombre explosait ! Y avait au bas mot mille rongeurs qui s'affairaient pour assembler des murs bien sophistiqués, avec portes, fenêtres et miradors.

Moi de mon côté, je livrais le plus beau combat de ma vie. Il y avait sept rues qui menaient aux quartiers du centre, et j'étais dans les sept à la fois. Sur mon Airmure, je passais d'un poste de combat à l'autre, et j'essayais d'endiguer le flux mort-vivant. Et mine de rien, j'ai bien fait mon boulot, puisque sur les deux heures qu'il a fallu pour construire les barricades, j'ai pas fait une seule pause ! Et mes Pokémons non plus ! Je tapais dans les vitrines de magasins éventrés pour leur fournir potions, élixirs, guérisons...

Je commençai à craquer quand Silver est venu me voir pour m'annoncer que c'était fini. J'averti tout le monde, et l'intégralité des combattants se ruèrent à l'intérieur, les morts littéralement aux trousses. On referma les portes, et nous attendîmes que les morts se projettent dessus. En moins de dix secondes, nous allions savoir si on allait vivre, ou voir toutes nos défenses tomber, et nos familles se faire dévorer. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, on se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Depuis le temps, on aurait du les entendre gratter à la porte ! Je m'envolai alors vers le sommet de la barricade, et m'y posai, pour voir. Et je fus très surpris de voir que les morts grattaient effectivement à nos portes, mais que celles-ci étaient tellement épaisses qu'on entendait rien du tout ! On était totalement en sécurité ! Redescendu, j'annonçai à tout le monde la bonne nouvelle, et tous les soldats se décrispèrent. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir respirer. Je m'approchais de Silver, et le félicitais intensément. Mais ce rabat-joie ma calma en me disant que dans toutes les autres villes, la situation était nettement moins posée. Je pensai alors à Bourg-Géon.

Sans attendre, je demandai à Airmure de m'y emmener, et en moins de vingt minutes, j'y étais. La situation était presque pire qu'à Doublonville. J'appliquai alors la même stratégie que dans la capitale, Léviator pour les incendies etc... Entre temps, j'essayais de comprendre comment il pouvait y avoir autant de goules dans un si petit village.. Je demandais aux gens qui fuyaient de m'expliquer la situation, de me dire d'où venait les goules précisément, quels quartiers étaient à protéger en priorité, et de me dire où était telle ou telle personne, mais personne n'en était capable. J'ai même eu droit à quelqu'un qui se sentait trop fier de m'expliquer comment fonctionnaient ces bestioles ! Au final, je demandai à un maximum de gens de rallier Doublonville le plus rapidement possible. Dans la foule, je cherchai ma mère, le Professeur Orme, Krystal... Mais je n'ai plus jamais revu aucun des trois.

Je continuai d'essayer de défendre la ville, mais elle était définitivement perdue. Les quelques survivants étaient en train de se faire dévorer ou de fuir. J'ai alors repris mon envol, pour Doublonville. De loin, toutes les goules qui trainaient aux portes de la Barricade ressemblaient à des milliers de gens ne demandant qu'à rentrer, pour échapper à leur tour au Fléau.

Me posant, je remarquais plusieurs personnes arborant un uniforme que je connaissais bien. Ces dernières semblaient aux commandes, puisqu'elles donnaient des ordres sur où installer les blessés, ou comment rationner la nourriture. J'allai alors immédiatement voir Silver, lui même devant une carte du centre de Doublonville, cherchant l'inspiration d'une nouvelle idée géniale. Je lui demandai pourquoi des mecs déguisés en Team Rocket donnaient des ordres. Il me répondit que c'était des gens qui voulaient aider, et organiser la survie. Il leur avait alors filé des tenues qui trainaient dans le sous-sol du casino, qui (Dieu merci) était à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, afin de les reconnaitre, et de déjà établir un semblant d'ordre et de hiérarchie qui pourrait rassurer la foule apeurée qui constituait l'unique population de la Barricade.

Et c'est là qu'a commencé la vie dans la Barricade de Doublonville. Nous avions les murs les plus solides qui soient, pas mal d'espace, et beaucoup de main d'oeuvre. Mais on manquait cruellement d'organisation. Les gars sapés en Team Rocket essayaient bien de donner des ordres, de convaincre les gens de reconstruire les maisons, de travailler. Certains d'entre eux avaient complètement pété un câble et proposaient l'instauration d'un gouvernement, d'une monnaie (le doublon), d'une police... Ils voulaient construire un nouveau pays ! Mais les gens s'en foutaient. Ils étaient désespérés, cherchaient un moyen de communiquer avec leurs familles. Ils ne voulaient pas travailler ou commercer.

Quant à Silver et moi-même, nous passions notre temps à travailler. Nous reconstruisions les maisons, et nous étions les seuls à quitter la ville pour chercher de la nourriture dans les villes en ruines qui peuplaient Johto. Beaucoup de gens avaient des Pokémons Vol, mais très peu s'en servaient. Ils avaient peur de sortir de la barricade, et de devoir regarder à quoi ressemblait le monde à présent. Certains étaient plus malins, et partaient se battre, par exemple à Unys. C'est dingue ce qu'ils ont fait de cette région. Au début, elle était en train de couler, comme toutes les autres, mais un génie des medias s'est dit que ça serait une super idée de la présenter comme le dernier champ de bataille de l'humanité, l'endroit à défendre à tout prix... Alors que toutes les régions étaient à défendre d'urgence. Résultat des courses, quand Unys a officiellement sombrée dans le chaos, juste avant la disparition de Black d'ailleurs, les gens avaient complètement perdu tout espoir. Puis il y a eu Eternara, et puis l'autre con...

 _Comment est tombée la Barricade ?_

Elle est tombée à cause de notre connerie et de notre incompétence. Comme dit plus haut, il y avait sept rues qui menaient au centre, et elles étaient toutes barricadées. Mais on avait complètement zappé la ligne de train Doublonville-Safrania. En cinq mois qu'a duré la Barricade, il n'y a pas eu une seule personne pour se rappeler qu'il y avait encore un accès complètement pas surveillé à la ville. Les seuls à s'en être rappelé, pas de bol, c'est les Zomb's. La ligne est grillagée sur toute sa longueur, sauf aux extrémités. Du coup, les morts, ils ont prit leurs papattes, et ils se sont tapés tout le chemin Kanto-Johto en partant de Safrania ! Je parie qu'il y en a un seul qui est tombé sur la voie, qui est allé au pif vers l'ouest, qui est arrivé chez nous et qui a bouffé une personne, et c'en était fini de la population de gens effrayés de la Barricade.

Quand j'ai entendu les premiers cris, je revenais d'Ebenelle, et je volais au dessus de la ville. Comme d'habitude, des goules grouillaient devant les portes. J'allais partir en direction des cris, quand d'autres hurlements ont surgi, du côté complètement opposé. Puis d'autres, d'encore ailleurs. Puis je vis les gens qui couraient dans la rue. Et j'ai mis trop de temps à comprendre où ils allaient. Ils se dirigeaient vers les portes pour échapper aux Zomb's qui venaient de dedans la Barricade. Je sais même pas comment ils ont fait pour oublier que l'extérieur aussi grouillait de ces merdes ! En moins de trois minutes, le centre-ville entier se retrouvait dans le même état que le reste de la région. Je voulais aider, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais là, au dessus de la ville, de tous les problèmes, fatigué à l'idée d'aller défendre des gens qui mourraient de toute façon, puisqu'il n'y avait plus nul part où aller. C'est là, je pense, que les psys disent que j'ai pété un plomb. Pour moi, tout allait très bien. J'étais au dessus de tout, je ne risquais rien. Je suis alors descendu vers le Casino, et je m'y suis enfermé. Quelques personnes qui m'avaient vu vinrent gratter à la porte, mais je ne leur ouvrais pas. J'ai tout entendu, de leurs cris d'appels à l'aide à leurs ongles sur les fenêtres lorsqu'ils se firent dévorer. Il y avait une trentaine de personnes dans l'établissement. Je demandais immédiatement à ce que tout le monde monte sur le toit. Là, je leur demandais de se déshabiller, devant moi, devant tout le monde. Si un seul d'entre eux présentait des marques de morsures, je le jetais en bas. Et c'est ce que je fis avec certains qui avaient des blessures non identifiées, et avec tout ceux qui refusaient de coopérer. À présent, il fallait de l'ordre. Je pris le Rhinastoc d'un mec qui trainait, et le posai devant la porte. Pour rentrer, les Zomb's allaient devoir pousser 800 kilos de pierre, ou accéder à des fenêtres qui planaient à deux mètres du sol. Là, on était vraiment en sécurité. Je suis alors allé me coucher, et j'ai dormi comme une masse.

On a alors installé notre propre routine, assez similaire à celle de la Barricade. Il y avait de la nourriture entreposée au sous-sol, alors on la partageait, mais certains ne mangeaient pas. Je décidais totalement arbitrairement de qui aurait droit ou non à un repas. Après la guerre, les gens m'ont accusé d'avoir été un tyran, sans respect pour l'individu. Et vous savez quoi ? Ils avaient raison ! La preuve, je suis là !

Le fait est qu'on avait essayé de laisser les gens se débrouiller, et le résultat, ça a été notre seul espoir de survie parti en cendres. Je n'ai pas causé cette situation. Ce sont les gens, incapables de s'organiser correctement qui m'ont laissé prendre la place que j'ai eu. Sans chef pour coordonner tout, ils étaient perdus, et partaient dans tous les sens. Je suis ce qui leur est arrivé de mieux pendant la guerre. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce mieux était bon pour eux. Mais à choisir entre moi et les goules, ils n'ont même pas prit le temps de réfléchir. Et puis ils pouvaient partir quand ils voulaient. Ils grimpaient sur le toit, prenaient leur Pokémon Vol et se tiraient. Mais non, ils ont choisis de rester, avec moi, et d'obéir à mes règles. Et puis, ils étaient pas malheureux non plus, on savait s'occuper: Tables de jeu, jeux d'arcades, machines à sous... On a fait vivre à ce casino plus de parties que dans toute sa carrière. Je jouais beaucoup, mais au lieu de parier la monnaie d'un monde en flammes, je pariais des trucs plus intéressants: La part du diner, un passage avec moi dans mon bureau, voire carrément la vie. J'ai balancé plusieurs perdants du toit, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de chance aux dés. Ça permettait de vider un peu la surpopulation.

Alors bien sûr, si je faisais ça au malchanceux, imaginez ce que les rebelles prenaient dans leur gueule ! Eux, je leur réservais la mort la plus effrayante possible, genre le lâcher du haut de mon Airmure à deux kilomètres du sol. Ou le pendre au bord du toit, pour que les Zomb's ne puissent que grignoter les doigts. J'étais très imaginatif pour tout ça. Ces mecs me reprochaient de ne pas laisser un membre de leur famille manger depuis deux jours, ou ils voulaient que j'arrête de balancer les perdants dehors. Et bah, puisqu'ils se sentent proches des gens de l'extérieur, je leur ai permis de les rejoindre ! C'est mon côté humaniste ça ! J'étais déjà plus très jeune, j'ai été obligé de vieillir rapidement. L'avantage, ça a été les donzelles (et parfois les mecs, on avait plus rien à perdre) prêts à se taper le chef pour espérer ne pas être jeté du toit en cas de perte aux dés. Pas de bol, une fois sorti de mon local, l'individu redevenait un simple morceau de la masse, et j'oubliais tout de lui, du nom jusqu'au corps. J'ai bazardé pas mal "d'amants" comme ça.

 _Et comment ça a finit ?_

Déjà, on commençait à manquer de bouffe, et de plus en plus de gens partaient. Jusque là, ils restaient, par peur de l'extérieur. Mais le coup de pub médiatique de la préparation d'Eternara en a convaincu plus d'un. On s'est donc retrouvé moitié moins dans mon sous-sol. Et puis, à force de taper dedans, les réserves étaient vides, et je devais à nouveau sortir explorer les environs pour trouver des provisions pour tout le monde.

Mais l'élément décisif, ça a bien sûr été Ruby. Il venait de recevoir sa mission, juste après Eternara, et envoyait un message sur mon portable, pour me prévenir. Il ne savait naturellement pas que j'étais toujours en vie, mais c'était un sentimental. S'il y avait la moindre chance que je lise son message, alors ça valait le coup de l'écrire. J'ai donc prit mes affaires, et j'ai abandonné le Casino, la nuit où l'opération fut lancée. Je survolai Johto, et j'attendis. Longtemps. Et enfin, la machine se mit en marche. Le petit savait s'y prendre pour foutre le bordel. En dix minutes, tout l'Ouest de Johto ressemblait à un cratère de volcan. En un quart d'heure, Doublonville brûlait, et les corps endormis dans le Casino avec, et en une demie heure, toute la région était consumée par les flammes. Il avait réussi son coup. Il n'y avait plus d'êtres, ni vivant, ni mort, ni entre les deux, dans toute la région. J'ai donc volé jusqu'aux Îles Sevii, là où Ruby m'avait dit que les restes des gouvernements se réfugiaient, et je me suis rendu. J'ai rapidement été enfermé, mais jamais menacé d'exécution. Merci à mes Pokémons pour le moyen de pression qu'ils sont devenus. J'ai été transféré à plusieurs reprises (enfin, j'ai déménagé à plusieurs reprises) jusqu'à atterrir ici.

On me demande souvent si je regrette. Mais ce que les gens ne comprennent pas, c'est que je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir fait tout ça. Les gens avaient besoin d'un encadrement, de règles et d'un chef, et j'ai apporté les trois à la fois. J'ai même renversé le cours de la guerre en inventant l'exécution ! On devrait me remercier !

 _Vous pensez donc être innocent ?_

Quoi ?! Non, bien sur que non ! Notre innocence, on l'a tous perdue à un moment ou un autre. Je sais pas quel a été votre parcours, mais je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas tout blanc ! Rassurez-vous juste en vous disant que vous n'êtes pas tout noir non plus, circonstances atténuantes comme on dit.

 **[Je comprends alors que Gold m'a reconnu. Je le laisse, après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié, et regarde qui sera le suivant sur ma liste.]**


	8. Ruby

**[Au vu de l'endroit où je me rends pour rencontrer mon prochain témoin, j'en viens à croire que la grande majorité des acteurs de la guerre sont en prison. Car, tout comme Lance et Gold, c'est en milieu carcéral qu'aura lieu l'entretien. Toutefois, tout enfermé qu'il soit, mon hôte est bien plus prisonnier de son corps que de sa cellule. En effet, et ce depuis les événements qui seront ici racontés, Ruby est retenu dans un hôpital militaire, constamment surveillé par les forces armées du Gouvernement. Car dès qu'il sera pleinement rétabli, il sera transféré dans une véritable prison, dans laquelle il risque de beaucoup moins se plaire.**

 **Enfin. Dire que Ruby se plait dans sa situation actuelle est une grande exagération. Le garçon est maigre et blanc comme un cadavre. Pour peu qu'il se mette à gémir, et j'en viendrais à croire que je suis avec une goule.**

 **Couché dans son lit, il garde néanmoins son bonnet blanc sur sa tête, et il semblerait que ce dernier ne l'ait pas quittée depuis bien longtemps: Il est très sale, et tâché de ce qui semble être du sang par endroit. Selon les docteurs, il n'aurait pas quitté sa place depuis** **Eternara** **.**

 **Gold n'avait été que le dernier à me prévenir que Ruby risquait de rester muet. Depuis sa mission, il aurait apparemment été incapable de dire un seul mot. Mais à peine suis-je installé qu'il commence à parler, mettant officiellement fin à toutes les rumeurs.]**

Qu...qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

 _J'écris actuellement un..._

Je sais qui vous êtes...et ce que vous faites. Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez...de moi, je veux dire ?

 _J'aimerais que vous me racontiez la chute d'_ _Unys_ _, puis_ _Eternara_ _, et, si vous y arrivez, votre..._

Ma mission spéciale ?

 _...celle là-même._

...

...

Unys, c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Lorsque J...J... Lorsque la région à l'ouest de Kanto est tombée aux mains des morts-vivants, et s'est retrouvé à n'avoir plus que quelques centaines d'individus...vivants, sur le demi million qui l'habitait au départ, et avec la plupart de ces personnes dans la Barricade de Doublonville, la Coalition s'est décidée à agir.

Cette...alliance, ou organisation, c'était une vieille idée, qui datait d'avant même l'ascension de Red. Toutes les régions envoyaient un émissaire, qui sélectionnait plusieurs députés, et ensemble, ils discutaient de l'état général du monde. C'est à cette Coalition qu'on devait le programme de Voyage d'Éducation à l'Étranger, ou encore la police internationale. Sauf que dans la situation du début de...la fin du monde, c'est la seule expression qu'il me vient... Cette Coalition était complètement dépassée. Les émissaires de Kanto ne voulait que que l'on défende leur région, alors qu'elle était déjà quasiment perdue, les envoyés de J... La région d'à côté voulaient que l'on centre toutes les ressources sur le sauvetage de ses citoyens, alors que ces derniers ne s'attendaient même plus à être sauvés, Hoenn voulait que les contrôles sur sa côte Est soient renforcés, afin d'empêcher les arrivées d'Oliville, Sinnoh, encore à peu près préservée, voulait mener une bataille rangée, et détruire chaque mort -vivant, un à un, Unys voulait que son territoire, attaqué, mais encore en mesure d'être sauvé, soit préservé coûte que coûte, et Kalos menaçait purement et simplement de fermer ses frontières et de procéder à des exécutions à vue si...je crois pas qu'eux mêmes sachent pourquoi. Ils voulaient juste fermer la région, et ont trouvé des excuses bidon...

En bref, c'était le chaos. Alors, après quelques semaines de tergiversations, une décision a finalement été prise. Et c'est le camp d'Unys qui l'a emporté. Il a été choisi de défendre Unys en priorité, afin d'en faire la base arrière de la défense mondiale. Une fois le territoire pacifié, on y entreposerait ressources, hommes et centres de commandements. J'en profite pour dire que Kalos a choisi ce moment pour se déclarer outré, et fermer les frontières. Mais je suis pas vraiment le plus à même de parler de la situation là-bas...

En conséquence de la décision de la Coalition, un gigantesque rabattage médiatique a eu lieu. Toutes les ondes radios étaient prises de messages invitant à aller se battre à Unys, chaque chaînes de télévision montraient des images de l'endroit à défendre, et un personnage fictif, Capitaine Unys, a été créé, une espèce de super dresseur se battant pour la liberté, et dont les aventures en bande-dessinée permettaient d'enrôler les plus jeunes et de les convaincre de commencer une formation militaire, au cas où la guerre trainerait.

Seulement... Si tout a très bien fonctionné en amont, c'est en aval que le projet s'est cassé la g...figure. Parce que c'est bien beau d'envoyer les jeunes se faire entrainer. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun centre de formation ! Nulle part ! Aucun formateur ! Alors c'était de vieux dresseurs à peine capable de retenir le nom de toutes les espèces connues qui faisaient des simulacres d'entrainement à la guerre aux jeunes enfants, derrière les tentes dans lesquelles les gens habitaient. Parce que oui, en attendant que de la place à Unys se libère, tous les réfugiés avaient été entreposés dans des tentes sur les Iles Sevii. Et Unys, parlons-en. Parce-que vouloir la défendre, c'est une chose, certes, mais à aucun moment des contre-attaques ont été organisées ! Les gens qui s'engageaient venaient, et allaient dans les villes, ou les routes, et tapaient sur les quelques goules qui passaient par là. Ou encore, ils restaient à Vélocité, et attendaient qu'on leur donne des ordres. Parce que ce qui manquait cruellement, là-bas, c'était une autorité, un chef. Or... Le seul chef digne de ce nom, c'aurait été Black... Qui avait déjà disparu. Après quelques jours dans la Barricade de Vélocité, il aurait apparemment pété les plombs, et se serait enfui. Une scientifique a parlé du Heylink, un endroit auquel seul lui aurait accès, mais personne n'est sûr de rien, et il est présumé mort. Son amie, White, elle aussi une excellente dresseuse, est morte en défendant la Barricade pendant qu'elle tombait, et son petit ami, Nate, s'est suicidé ce même jour... Tcheren et Bianca, deux proches amis de Black, ont disparu peu après, en disant qu'ils allaient chercher N, le seul à même de commander une armée, mais on ne les a jamais revu, ni eux, ni N, ni Black...

Bref... Rapidement après la décision de sur-médiatiser Unys, la région est elle aussi tombée dans le chaos et la désolation, et s'est retrouvée dans le même état que J... Enfin vous voyez. Les membres de la Coalition en ont littéralement perdu leurs têtes, les réfugiés des Iles en en ayant finalement marre d'eux, ils ont prit d'assaut leur bâtiment, et les ont tué. À leur place, ils ont mit des barbares...des guerriers, des hommes et des femmes cruels, mis sur le devant de la scène car ils avaient su protéger un groupe en détruisant tout ce qui se mettait sur leur passage: Morts, et vivants.

Ils ont alors réfléchi à comment réagir, et c'est là qu'ils m'ont contacté. Ils avaient eu l'idée d'une seule bataille rangée, une seule, à Eternara, pour se débarrasser de tous les morts de Hoenn et de la Mer Joenn. Ils voulaient utiliser des êtres humains comme appâts, et attirer toutes les goules au pied de la colline de la Ligue d'Hoenn, où ils seraient exterminés par les troupes amassées au sommet. Et naturellement, ils m'ont demandé de commander les troupes. Sur le moment, je passais mon temps à protéger Bourg-Géon, et je me sentais vraiment inutile. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

Mais dès les premières heures du Jour J, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. On était une centaine, surtout des déçus d'Unys, et on était prêt à en découdre, la plupart juste pour la gloire, et très peu dans le seul intérêt de sauver le monde. J'en ai même entendu qui disaient qu'ils étaient là pour un pari, comme si c'était qu'une blague... C'était révélateur d'à quel point les gens n'avaient plus d'espoir: Ils préféraient blaguer, plutôt que de se rendre compte que leur monde était fini... J'ai donc attendu qu'on me donne le signal pour que je lance les festivités. Le bas de la colline était complètement invisible à cause de la brume, et on avait dû envoyer une équipe au sol pour attendre les morts. Ces derniers suivaient les appâts humains, sur terre ou sous la mer, qui les menaient à Eternara. Et c'est là que ça a déconné. De toute façon, à Hoenn, c'est toujours quand on essaie d'allier terre et mer que ça foire. Les équipes au sol ont déjà mis un jour et demi à arriver, soit 30 heures de plus que prévu. Les quelques membres survivants disent que c'est parce-que les morts étaient trop lents... Mais surtout, on avait perdu toute communication avec les équipes en mer. On ne savait absolument pas quand les morts allaient débarquer de dessous l'eau, et à cause de cette brume épaisse comme un mur, on ne le saurait que quand ils nous auront sautés à la gorge !

Pourtant, au niveau du combat, on était réglé. Des débris d'un peu partout pour les faire tomber sur les ennemis, un terrain facilement malléable pour les Pokémons pour renvoyer les goules en bas de la colline, et quelques autres astuces par-ci par-là. Les Pokémons étaient spécialement entraînés pour Lutter en cas de besoin. Mais on comptait surtout sur le fait d'enterrer les morts. Nous n'avions prévu aucune arme dans le style du lance-flammes, tout simplement parce-que ce n'étaient pas des armes, mais des outils de travail, dont seuls les ouvriers qualifiés savaient se servir. Et l'organisation inexistante ayant empêché une formation d'utilisation des Outils Potentiellement Dangereux pour l'Homme, on a préféré tout laissé de côté, pour éviter une catastrophe.

On commençait à avoir faim et sommeil quand les appels des équipes de terre nous ont parvenues. Sauf qu'au lieu de calmement nous annoncer que les morts nous attendaient en bas de la colline, ils nous hurlaient qu'ils étaient en train de les dévorer, en bas de cette même colline. J'entendais les cris de là où j'étais en tendant l'oreille. J'annonçai alors le début des combats, et on a balancé tout ce qu'on avait sur la brume qu'on surplombait. Sauf que si c'était très impressionnant, on ne voyait rien à ce qu'on faisait, et pour un mort-vivant touché, quatre esquivaient chaque attaque. Ces derniers grimpaient alors doucement la pente vers nous, et essayaient de nous sauter à la gorge. Sauf que les pièges ont fonctionné, et les goules redescendaient en bas à coup de Tir de Boue et d'Hydrocanon. Sauf que ces attaques ne les blessaient absolument pas, et elles remontaient, toujours gémissantes et claquants des dents, légèrement plus mouillées. C'est tout. C'est alors que les équipes maritimes ont refait surface, et ont annoncé qu'une dizaine de millier de morts-vivants les suivaient et arrivaient à Eternara. _Une dizaine de millier._ Comment était-il seulement possible d'avoir autant de ces choses sous l'eau ?! C'est ce moment là que le destin à choisi pour écarter suffisamment de brume pour nous laisser voir ce qui nous attendait. Et j'ai fini par trouver les rapports sous-marins bien optimistes. Parce qu'il y avait cent mille morts à nos pieds, pas dix mille. Et ils continuaient d'arriver par sous l'eau. Et les chemins d'Eternara étant assez étroits, toutes ces créatures grimpaient en se marchant les unes sur les autres, formant une immense armée d'un seul bloc de membres et de mâchoires claquantes.

Les soldats ont immédiatement prit peur, et plus d'un sur deux ont essayé de s'enfuir. Les autres continuaient d'essayer d'empêcher les morts d'avancer. C'est là que la bataille a réellement commencé, mais avec des objectifs bien différents de ceux de départ. Il ne s'agissait plus d'éradiquer l'épidémie à Hoenn, mais de laisser le temps aux soldats de s'enfuir. Les Pokémons redoublaient d'effort pour ramener la masse de morts vers le bas, mais inlassablement, ils remontaient. Sauf qu'à un moment, tout s'est arrêté. Les attaques, les tirs, le retour en arrière de l'armée ennemie. Tout s'est stoppé un espèce d'instant de flottement, le temps que l'on comprenne qu'on avait oublié _de quoi recharger les PP des attaques de nos Pokémons._ En clair, on était vraiment, mais alors vraiment très mal. Les morts ont fini par atteindre notre niveau, et chacun faisait Lutter ses Pokémons pour trancher des têtes, couper des bras... Mais beaucoup de Pokémons finissaient par tomber KO... Et beaucoup d'hommes se faisaient mordre... Je suis l'un des seuls survivants d'Eternara, rappelez-vous... Je me suis enfui alors qu'il devait rester encore quatre ou cinq combattants, croulant sous les attaques des morts... Je suis retourné aux Îles Sevii, j'ai fait mon rapport, puis je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre...

Et j'ai hurlé. Hurlé pendant des heures et des heures. On m'aurait entendu jusqu'à l'autre côté de la ville... Par mes hurlements, j'exprimais ce que je n'avais pas pu exprimer là bas. La colère du manque d'organisation, l'injustice de tous ces hommes, morts pour rien, la haine face à toutes ces goules, et à moi-même, qui a été obligé de tuer ce qui fut autrefois des êtres humains... Et surtout la terreur. La terreur que j'ai vécue devant cet immense monstre, constitué d'un nombre incroyable de créatures... Plus tard, un artiste, qui était absent ce jour là, a essayé de représenter en peinture ce à quoi ressemblait la colline d'Eternara sur le moment, en se basant sur les témoignages de la poignée de survivants. Il a juste peint une immense toile en noir, sans rien d'autre. Juste du noir. Il parait que Red a racheté cette toile, avant de la brûler. Il n'était pas à Eternara, mais avait suivi de près l'organisation, bien qu'il travaillait sur autre chose, de nettement plus important. Mais Green y était. Le huitième Champion de Kanto et son plus vieil ami... Je ne l'ai même pas vu se fait dévorer... Il a fallu quelques jours pour que tout le monde se remette du traumatisme d'Eternara. Chaque famille avait perdu quelqu'un là bas, qui y était allé en espérant se couvrir de gloire en revenant, mais qui s'était juste fait recouvrir de cadavres et de mâchoires...

Moi, je n'arrivais plus à sentir de douleur. Je n'arrivais même plus à parler, ni à parler. Toute ma voix, et toutes mes larmes étaient parties dans cette chambre que je n'arrivais plus à quitter... Je ne m'entrainais plus, ne m'informais plus, et me nourrissais à peine... Les quelques visites de Red m'aidaient, mais il était occupé ailleurs... J'étais résigné, tout simplement. Si les goules étaient venues dans ma chambre à ce moment là, je me serais laissé faire. C'était un ennemi trop fort pour nous, tout simplement...

C'est alors que les restes de la Coalition, les seigneurs de guerre qui avaient été refroidis par ce fiasco, ont décidé qu'il fallait frapper fort, pour redorer le blason de l'humanité. Ils m'ont contacté, et m'ont confiée une mission. Dans mon état, je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir, à émettre un raisonnement. J'aurais obéi à n'importe quel ordre...

Ils m'ont dit qu'ils connaissaient mon secret, et qu'ils menaçaient de le dévoiler, pour que la population me haïsse si je ne faisais pas ce qu'ils demandaient. Les imbéciles n'avaient pas compris que j'aurais obéi sans réfléchir, sans menaces...

Mon secret, c'était que je possédais un Pokémon Légendaire, et pas n'importe lequel. J'avais à ma ceinture le Maître des Continents. Je l'avais capturé avant le début de la guerre, pour le challenge, et prévoyait de le relâcher rapidement. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il tienne dans une Pokéball, certes modifiée pour l'occasion, mais une simple Pokéball, et il aurait réellement pu se libérer à tout moment. Je l'avais gardé tout le long de la guerre sans l'utiliser, parce que j'avais peur de sa puissance. Peur qu'avec le chaos ambiant, il ne décide de mettre un point final autant à l'humanité qu'à l'existence des morts. À Eternara, je l'avais près de moi, mais je ne voulais pas le sortir: Il aurait tué tous les combattants autour de moi. Car, à l'inverse des Pokémons normaux, les Légendaires peuvent blesser et tuer les humains avec leurs attaques. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont strictement interdits de toute compétition. Inutilement bien sûr, puisque personne n'arrive à les capturer. Sauf nous, évidemment...

Bref... J'étais donc face aux barbares qui me menaçaient de me mettre le fiasco d'Eternara sur le dos si je refusais de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ces primates étaient devenus complètement superstitieux, et avaient émis le raisonnement selon lequel les goules seraient contrôlées par un système nerveux central se trouvant là où tout a commencé. J'étais trop épuisé mentalement pour essayer de combattre leur idée. Le nombre de rumeurs et de superstitions qui étaient nées de la guerre est impressionnant. Les goules peuvent voler, réfléchir, se souvenir de leur vie d'avant, n'être blessé que pas un seul type d'attaque... Il aurait été bien trop long de combattre ces rumeurs, et surtout, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Le plan de la plus haute autorité de ce qui restait de l'humanité libre (Kalos à part donc) consistait donc à m'envoyer, avec Groudon à Johto, et à faire de la région un immense lac de lave en fusion. Utiliser le pouvoir du Dieu de la Terre pour rayer tout une région de la carte, annihilant tout être à sa surface, vivant, mort ou entre les deux. Je ne m'opposai pas au projet, et partis me préparer. J'en profitai également pour envoyer un message à Gold. Je n'espérais même pas qu'il soit vivant, mais je voulais commettre ce carnage sans éliminer mon ami... Aussi bien les réseaux de communications ne fonctionnaient plus...

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais sur le dos de Groudon, et je faisais d'une des plus belles régions du monde un immense cratère de feu et de cadavres carbonisés...

...

J'ai fini.

 _...Merci beaucoup. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile de raconter tout cela..._

Non, vous avez raison. Mais je dois accepter la vérité en face. Et accepter de me repentir pour ce que j'ai fait. Quand je suis revenu de mon carnage, je me suis enfermé et je n'ai plus bougé de la guerre. Groudon était de retour à l'état sauvage, et lui-aussi allait disparaître...

Demain, ils se rendront compte que je n'ai plus besoin de soins, de suivi psychologique ou quoi... Ils m'enverront en prison, avec tous ceux dont j'ai tué un membre de la famille... Parce-que je vous ai parlé...

 _Je...je suis désolé..._

Oh non ! Ne le soyez pas. C'est mon choix. Je suis prêt. Une dernière question ?

 _... Oui. Quel est votre avis sur les Champions... Leur attitude pendant la guerre..._

On s'est comporté comme ce qu'on était: Des gamins apeurés. Gold a pété un câble, moi aussi... Red était le plus vieux... Et regardez ! C'est lui qui a sauvé le monde ! Diamond, Pearl... Et Platinuum... C'était un sacré trio... Mais eux aussi ont complètement disparu, dès le début de la guerre... Calem, et Serena sont probablement ceux qui ont le plus réussi: Leur région est très bien protégée maintenant, des vivants comme des morts... Et ils la gouvernent d'une main de fer... J'ignore quand ils accepteront de rouvrir leurs frontières... Ni même s'ils prévoient de le faire... Ces deux personnes sont indéchiffrables... Et... Black... Black...est un cas à part. Il n'a pas accepté ses responsabilités... Ou n'a pas tenu... Il a laissé tomber sa famille, ses amis, son copain... Tout le monde... C'est normal que les gens le détestent. S'il avait été là, Bianca, Tcheren, Nate, White... De nombreux dresseurs d'exceptions seraient restés en vie...et le cours de la guerre aurait été drastiquement différent... J'aimerais pouvoir le haïr... Mais je n'y arrive pas. Parce-que je le comprends. J'aurais moi-même voulu m'enfuir, et ne jamais voir ce que j'ai vu à Eternara... Je suppose que même quand il s'agit de faire preuve de lâcheté, je n'ai pas le courage d'assumer...

...

Je me demande simplement lequel de ces sentiments a fait fuir Black. La colère, l'injustice, la haine... Ou la terreur ?

 **[En prononçant ce dernier mot, Ruby m'adresse pour la première fois un regard. Comme s'il voulait qu'à mon tour je lui raconte ce que j'ai vécu pendant la guerre. Mais je me relève et part. Je lui promets simplement de lui envoyer une édition du livre...en prison.]**


	9. Lily

**[Hoenn. Malgré les dégâts subis, la région est toujours aussi belle. Et Bourg-en-Vol aussi paisible que dans mes souvenirs.**

 **Lorsque je sonne à la maison de Lily, c'est un petit garçon qui vient m'ouvrir. Il me regarde, complètement éberlué pendant quelques secondes, avant de partir en courant dans la maison. Je reste perplexe face à cette réaction, et regarde quand même autour de moi pour voir si ce n'est pas autre chose qui l'aurait effrayé. Mais la rue est vide. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que la mère du garçon arrive. J'estime qu'elle devait être adolescente quand la crise s'est déclenchée. Les salutations faites, elle m'invite à rentrer.**

 **Nous nous installons dans le petit salon richement décoré. Aux murs, les photos qui sont accrochées ne semblent pas être les quelques habitants de la maison que j'ai pu voir jusque là. Le petit garçon n'apparait nul part, et la seule personne semblant être une mère de famille ne ressemble qu'à peine à Lily. Cette dernière surprend mon air interrogateur.]**

C'est ma mère. Et toute ma famille, en fait. Cette maison, c'est celle où j'habitais avant...avant. J'ai eu la chance de la récupérer, et en bon état qui plus est. Bourg-en-Vol a...n'a pas exactement "échappé" à la crise, mais elle l'a touché moins durement que les autres. Enfin... Suffisamment pour forcer ses habitants à l'exil, tout de même.

À l'époque, j'avais un père, une mère et un petit frère. On vivait très tranquillement, au rythme des années scolaires et des fêtes de fins d'années. En tant qu'aînée, et adolescente, je profitais de chaque occasion pour déclencher un micro-conflit avec ma mère, ou me moquer de mon frère... Théo. On a tous été un peu bête quand on était jeune. Mais je restais agréable à vivre, je pense, et j'aimais quand même passer du temps avec eux. Ma mère était amie avec la famille Seko. Alors, quand Ruby a été sacré Maître, on a été invité à la fête, et j'ai pu le rencontrer, avec Sapphire, la fille du professeur. J'ai discuté avec lui, un peu... Ça a été très agréable. Je garde le souvenir d'un jeune homme charmant, aimable, souriant, drôle... Et c'est toujours l'image que j'ai de lui, peu importe les portraits que les medias font.

On ne savait rien du phénomène de disparition des Pokémons: ç'a été beaucoup trop progressif et étalé dans le temps pour ça... On a juste comprit qu'on était passé à côté de quelque chose d'important quand ils ont tous disparu, et ce, ou du moins nous semblait-il, du jour au lendemain. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on a pas perçu qu'il se passait quelque chose. Enfin... On dirait que je dis qu'on savait, et qu'on ne savait pas... Je vais essayer de rendre ça clair. Il y a eu un changement...d'"atmosphère" si vous voulez. Le fait que les Pokémons disparaissent, ça a changé de manière presque imperceptible notre manière de vivre. On se sentait moins en sécurité. Voilà. Sans qu'on sache pourquoi, on n'osait plus traverser les forêts pendant la nuit, on avait peur de s'aventurer dans des grottes trop sombres... Et même dans la vie de tous les jours: Théo a dû être très sensible au phénomène: il a très tôt commencé à avoir des insomnies, et à dormir avec la lumière allumé. Et quand on lui demandait pourquoi, soit il haussait les épaules, soit il disait qu'il avait peur du noir.

Puis il y a eu ce journaliste. Originaire d'Hoenn, il était basé à Johto, et depuis quelques semaines, il prétendait enquêter sur quelque chose. Quelque chose de suffisamment gros pour que la Ligue essaie de le faire taire, selon ses dires. Mais, et je le cite une fois encore, rien ne pouvait arrêter son envie de dévoiler la vérité, et si on était présent devant son émission, dans les jours qui venaient, on allait avoir notre vision du monde changée. Il y avait des pubs partout qui disaient que notre vision du monde allait être changée. C'était assez étrange toute cette comm' pour quelqu'un que les autorités ont essayé de faire taire... Enfin... Il ne voyait que l'audimat potentiel, et l'argent qu'il se ferait. Il parlait de changer le monde, mais c'était surtout une opportunité de se faire de l'argent. Peu importe que ce soit moralement douteux de parler de morts qui se réveillent, après tout, on parle d'un journaliste. Mais les pubs ont fonctionné, et son nom est apparu sur toutes les lèvres. À l'école, au supermarché... Partout, le bouche à oreilles faisait son effet. Et on savait qu'on serait tous devant la télé le jour J.

Ce soir là, nous venions de rentrer du restaurant, où on avait fêté la médaille qu'avait obtenu Théo au Concours Pokémon Junior organisé par son école. Pendant tout le repas, d'ailleurs, on avait parlé de l'émission, et mon père regardait frénétiquement l'heure pour être sûr de pas rater le début. Quand on est rentré, on a à peine rangé nos affaires, et on s'est tous mis devant la télé.. Mon père sur son fauteuil (elle me le montre du doigt), mon petit frère à genoux devant la table basse, mangeant une quelconque cochonnerie, et ma mère et moi sur la canapé. L'émission a commencé. Le journaliste est apparu, le visage sombre, et a continué à faire monter la tension, en expliquant que ce qu'on allait voir aller changer notre vision du monde, et que si de jeunes enfants se trouvaient devant l'écran, il fallait les faire aller au lit, maintenant. Puis, et je me souviens très bien de tout ce passage, il a regardé la caméra avec un sourire entendu, et a dit "je vous aurais prévenu".

Le plateau a laissé place à une vidéo qui semblait amateure, prise par un appareil portable, tremblant beaucoup. L'image était de mauvaise qualité, mais on voyait suffisamment bien pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Un homme avançait, tranquillement, sur un sentier, dans le Bois aux Chênes, quand d'un coup, une femme lui est tombée dessus. Elle s'était jetée sur lui de derrière un buisson. Le cameraman, qu'on supposait être le journaliste, s'est approché des deux corps. On pouvait presque sentir son excitation d'avoir eu l'image qu'il voulait. Cette image, c'était celle de la femme en train de dévorer l'homme. Il y eut un bruit, fort, et l'image devint noire. On entendait seulement le journaliste discuter avec des hommes, mais on ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Puis l'image est réapparue, avec cette fois-ci seulement le visage du journaliste. Les deux corps avaient disparu. Il a parlé... Vous m'excuserez si je ne me souviens pas de tout:

"Ce que vous venez de voir là, c'est un meurtre (il a utilisé le terme meurtre). Cette personne a dévoré la chair de ce pauvre homme que je suivais depuis quelques temps dans la recherche de sa femme, portée disparue il y a de ça deux semaines. Ce que vous avez entendu, c'était des hommes de la Ligue, envoyés pour les récupérer, et qui ont essayé de me prendre ma caméra pour éviter que ces images ne soient rendues publiques. Ils m'ont dit que ce n'était pas le rôle d'un journaliste de montrer des meurtres à la télévision. A les entendre, c'est une affaire banale... Mais ils se trompent ! Et ils le savent ! Ils veulent juste cacher la vérité ! Parce-que moi, je sais ce qu'il va se passer ! L'homme, que vous avez vu, vous ! Il a toutes les caractéristiques de la mort, son coeur, son cerveau ne fonctionnent plus et il a perdu beaucoup de chair et de sang sous les morsures de sa femme ! Et pourtant ! Et pourtant (il en faisait autant des caisses que dans ses publicités) ! Dans quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, il va se réveiller, et sera dans le même état qu'elle ! Il va errer, sans autre but que de dévorer plus de monde, qui eux-mêmes dévoreront plus de monde, jusqu'à, potentiellement... La fin de l'humanité ! C'était ça la révélation ! L'ultime accomplissement de toute mon enquête à Johto ! Les morts se relèvent ! Et qui sait... Peut-être que demain, c'est sur vous qu'ils tomberont...

Heureusement que moi ! (Nom supprimé pour des raisons légales. Il n'est toutefois pas compliqué de le retrouver) ! Je vous ai prévenu ! Prenez gardes, car demain, qui sait quelles abominations viendront gratter à votre porte ?!"

Puis l'écran est devenu noir. Plus rien. C'était visiblement voulu, pour qu'on ne puisse plus que voir nos visages horrifiés dans le reflet de l'écran. Ma mère était terrorisée, mon père choqué, Théo pleurait très silencieusement, et moi... Complètement abasourdie. Comme si tout le changement d'atmosphère des dernières semaines prenait sens. Comme si, d'un coup, on avait comprit pourquoi la peur avait fait irruption dans notre quotidien. Les psychologues qui expliquaient que les insomnies de Théo étaient dues au stress du concours n'avaient rien compris. Et maintenant, on était là, face à la vérité. L'émission a continué. Le journaliste est réapparu, avec son sourire satisfait, et a approfondi son enquête, ses découvertes. Il se mettait beaucoup en valeur, mais ça mis à part, il avait vraiment fait du bon travail. On suivait tous, complètement hypnotisé par le reportage, sauf mon frère, qui continuait de pleurer silencieusement. Quand ce fut fini, on resta tous au même endroit. Mon père alla chercher des couvertures, et on dormit là, sur le canapé, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Le lendemain, ma mère envoya Théo à l'école, malgré qu'il soit en état de choc. Moi-même, je fus obligée d'aller au lycée. Je gardais à chaque instant mon Delcatty avec moi. Je voulais me savoir protégée. Quand je suis rentrée le soir, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et j'ai calmement attendu que le repas du soir vienne, avec ses inévitables briefings de la journée, et donc de la soirée de la veille. J'ai commencé, en disant qu'au lycée, on en avait presque pas entendu parler (ce qui était un mensonge: On avait discuté que de ça, toute la journée). Théo dit avec une voix terriblement calme qu'ils avaient été que quatre à l'école ce matin, et que la maîtresse les avait fait jouer toute la journée. Ma mère raconta comment elle était allée faire les courses en rentrant de son travail au centre Pokémon, et comment il y avait eu du monde aux caisses, qui achetaient énormément de choses. Puis mon père expliqua qu'il avait appelé un vitrier et un serrurier, pour renforcer les vitres et les fenêtres, mais que tous étaient surbookés, et que le seul créneau disponible était dans deux mois. On pensa tous silencieusement qu'il y avait des chances que, dans deux mois, on ait tous été dévoré, comme avait dit le journaliste...

Mais la vie continua. Assez calmement d'ailleurs. On en vint presque à oublier toute cette histoire. D'autres affaires avaient prit sa place, comme le retour de la Team Magma, ou encore la découverte d'une nouvelle île, en forme de triangle, au large, qui aurait jusque là été dissimulée par un Pokémon, parti depuis. Lorsque mon oncle, qui vivait à Johto, vint à la maison, on amena doucement le sujet sur le reportage, mais il n'en savait absolument rien, et ces histoires de morts n'étaient pour lui que des légendes urbaines. Le reportage, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas été diffusé en dehors d'Hoenn, et ne fut jamais rediffusé. On en vint donc à penser que c'était tout derrière nous, et que si une armée de morts devaient apparaitre, quelqu'un qui vivait à Johto serait au courant, non ? Alors, assez évidemment, quand on vint renforcer vitres et portes, on pensa que la mesure était presque inutile. Vous savez évidemment qu'on avait tort.

La nuit... Celle ou Johto fut vraiment envahie... Une fois de plus, on n'a aucune idée de pourquoi les morts sont tous passés à l'attaque cette nuit-là, précisement, autour de toutes les villes de la région. Jusque là, parfois, un individu isolé atteignait les périphéries des villes, mais il était rapidement stoppé, par la Ligue, probablement appelée par des témoins, qui ensuité créaient les rumeurs... Il y avait vraiment tout un système pour que l'affaire s'étouffe d'elle même en fait. Avec le recul, on dirait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'on soit mis au courant avant la catastrophe. La quarantaine de Johto, par exemple, avait été annoncée, et aussitôt oubliée, tellement elle était impossible à appliquer tant que la population ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Si au moins on les avait informé... Toujours est-il que, sans raison apparente, toutes les personnes qui étaient en voyage, ou qui avaient disparu depuis quelques temps, ont déferlé sur toutes les villes de Johto en une nuit. C'a a été le chaos très rapidement.

On apprit tout ça que le lendemain. Et on ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impossible de garder le secret maintenant. Et toutes les chaines diffusaient des images aériennes des ports de Johto, grouillant de gens essayant de fuir; ou des routes menant à Kanto, barrées par un immense mur qui semblait avoir poussé en une nuit. On savait que ces réfugiés venaient à Hoenn. C'était le plus proche. Et on le craignait. Et s'ils transportaient la maladie avec eux ? Et s'ils venaient, et changeaient complètement notre manière de vivre, à jamais ? Beaucoup de villes de la région se sont proposées pour accueillir de ces populations qui fuyaient la crise, mais les refuges et autres installations qui auraient accueilli ces gens étaient détruits pendant la nuit, par des gens qui, le jour, n'osaient pas s'exprimer, mais qui, à la nuit tombée, faisaient clairement savoir que les habitants de Johto qui n'amenaient rien de bon avec eux n'étaient pas le bienvenu.

Dans ma famille, on était très chaleureux, bienveillant et tout ça... Mais on ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'accueillir quelqu'un. Et si, pendant la nuit, on se retrouvait avec une de ces créatures, dans le salon, en train de mâchouiller Théo ? Non seulement on ne pouvait accueillir personne, mais en plus, on ne voulait pas rester à Hoenn. Enfin, on était partagé. Mon père voulait qu'on reste, et ma mère qu'on parte. Ils se sont très violemment disputés, et finalement, Théo a fait pencher la balance en affirmant qu'il ne se sentirait bien que très, très loin de Hoenn. On a donc fait nos valises, et on est parti pour Kanto.

 _Mais...Kanto est à côté de Johto. Pourquoi se rapprocher encore plus du centre de l'épidémie ?_

La décision peut sembler stupide, avec le recul. Mais la région avait vraiment l'air sécurisée. Avec le mur, les gardes frontières, les chaines de montagnes... On se sentait autant en sécurité à Kanto qu'ailleurs. Et en plus la région affirmait n'avoir aucun cas de réanimation, contrairement à Unys, ou Sinnoh. Et il a été prouvé que c'était vrai. Les premiers cas à Kanto sont apparus très tard... Relativement aux autres, naturellement. On a donc emménagé très rapidement (en l'espace de quelques jours, à peine !) dans un minuscule appartement à Azuria, et on a attendu. Mon père est devenu serveur, ma mère a retrouvé un travail dans un centre Pokémon. On a trouvé une école pour Théo, mais aucun lycée pour moi. Le plus proche était à Celadopole, et je me sentais pas de faire le trajet (de plusieurs heures) tous les jours, en étant en plus soumises aux aléas du temps et des Ronflex qui pouvaient barrer la route. Je me suis donc mise à ne rien avoir à faire de mes journées, sauf arpenter les rues, sans but. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de jeunes dans mon cas: des gens qui ont fui telle ou telle région, dans l'espoir d'échapper à la crise. On a rapidement sympathisé. Ensemble, on parvenait à avoir des journées moins ennuyeuses. Et au moins, ça me permettait d'avoir un moment où je pouvais me détendre... Parce-que chez moi...

L'ambiance devenait insupportable. Ma mère s'engueulait avec mon père tous les jours, très souvent à propos de ce qu'il fallait faire. Mon père voulait rester à Azuria le plus longtemps possible, et attendre que la crise se calme. Il était dans un attentisme absolu. Ce comportement agaçait ma mère, qui en avait marre d'attendre, et qui voulait être utile. Un jour, elle a pété un plomb, et a dit qu'elle s'en allait pour l'Enclave de Doublonville, où, au moins, elle aura l'impression d'être utile quand elle soigne des gens et des Pokémons. Mon père a beaucoup déprimé après son départ. Théo aussi. Et quand l'Enclave est tombée, soit à peine une semaine après son installation là-bas, il n'a pas tenu. Un matin, je me suis levée, et je l'ai trouvé, éteint. Il avait tout simplement cessé de vivre. J'ai donc du trouver à mon tour du travail, pour pouvoir nourrir Théo, l'habiller.

...Je ne veux pas décrire ce que j'ai du faire pour survivre. Mais comprenez que la période la plus dure pour moi n'a pas forcément été celle aux Iles Sevii, quand le monde entier a sombré.

Puis il a fallu bouger à nouveau. Je rentrais de ma journée de travail, complètement exténuée, comme tous les soirs. Théo faisait ses devoirs, très concentré sur ses calculs. En le voyant, on était à des kilomètres d'imaginer l'horreur de la réalité...de ma réalité. Je me suis installée devant la télé, un des rares luxe de notre appartement, pour profiter d'un peu de répit. Mais toutes les chaines ne parlaient que de la même chose. "Les premiers cas à Jadielle." "Jadielle succombe aux morts-vivants à son tour."

Je n'ai même pas essayé de réfléchir. J'ai demandé à Théo de tout arrêter, et de faire ses valises. Il n'a pas posé de question, et l'a fait. Moins d'une heure et demi plus tard, on était dehors, à marcher en direction de Carmin-sur-Mer. On venait de prendre la fuite. À mon travail, j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs personnes qui disaient que les Iles Sevii étaient un endroit sûr, avec très peu de risques d'une invasion massive. Je m'étais donc mis en tête de traverser Kanto du nord au sud pour trouver un bateau, et partir sur n'importe quelle île, pourvu qu'elle nous apporte un peu de sécurité. En chemin, entre Azuria et Céladopole, je croisais quelques personnes qui avaient fait comme nous, et on finit par former un groupe. Ils nous apportaient des nouvelles du monde. Apparemment, Azuria connaissait ses premiers cas aussi. Je me félicitais donc de mon initiative. Enfin... Je ressentais un semblant de soulagement l'idée que j'avais permis à Théo d'y échapper.

Il y avait des gens de tous les horizons dans notre groupe. Des employés des centres Pokémons, ou des magasins, des scientifiques qui travaillaient à Azuria, des Dresseurs en voyage... Et dans ces derniers, il y avait Adrien. Il disait venir de Jadielle, et avoir fui dès les rumeurs des premiers cas. J'ai rapidement sympathisé avec lui. Il était très gentil, et adorable avec Théo. On est devenu très proche, lui et moi. Très proche. Mais on ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop sérieux...pas à notre âge, pas dans ce contexte... Mais on avait besoin de la chaleur d'un autre être humain...

Le voyage vers Céladopole dura deux semaines. Nous n'empruntions pas les routes conventionelles, on aurait risqué de croiser des gens, et donc des infectés. On se cantonnait aux chemins périphériques, beaucoup plus longs, plus abrupts. Ils nous a fallu cinq fois plus de temps pour traverser cette route qu'à l'habitude, la faute à ces chemins conventionnels et à la complexité de faire se déplacer tout un groupe. Le temps qu'on atteigne la ville, la situation avait beaucoup évolué. Kanto était au bord de la ruine. De Azuria, l'infection était allée à Lavenville, puis à Céladopole, puis à Parmanie, puis à Carmin-sur-Mer... Les morts étaient allés plus vite que nous. On allait donc avoir à traverser deux villes infectées pour atteindre le port. Et nous étions aux portes de la première.

Je... Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur le reste du voyage. Il a été terrible. Je continue de faire des cauchemars sur la traversée de Céladopole. On y a perdu beaucoup de compagnon. C'est aussi là que j'ai vu une goule pour la première fois. C'était une jeune femme, toute juste réanimée, à peine mordue... Elle était horrible à voir, et ses gémissements...me hantent encore. Elle s'était jetée sur moi des restes d'une voiture en feu. C'est Adrien qui me sauva. En éclatant le crâne de la créature avec une pelle trouvée par terre. On ne savait absolument pas comment apprendre à nos Pokémons à Lutter, alors, forcément, quand on croisait un mort réanimé, on était complétement sans défenses...

On entendit vaguement parler de la chute d'Unys par des rescapés de Céladopole qu'on avait recueilli. Presque à Carmin-sur-Mer, on apprit pour Eternara. Une fois aux abords de la ville, on...sentit, pour Johto. L'air était devenu très sec, d'un coup, au point qu'on manquait de s'étouffer. Quelque chose s'était passé de l'autre côté des montagnes, mais on ne savait absolument pas quoi. De là à imaginer Ruby...

On traversa la ville comme on put. Plus ou moins bien, comme Céladopole... Mais on parvint au port, en subissant des pertes, mais entiers, Adrien, Théo et moi. Mais c'était trop tard. La plupart des ferrys étaient déjà partis, et depuis longtemps. Nous étions donc là, avec tout notre groupe, complétement désemparés, dans un port à peine protégé par les restes de l'Arène locale. On avait marché aussi longtemps... Pour rien. Tout était perdu. D'une minute à l'autre, le port serait envahi à son tour, et on aura plus qu'à se laisser dévorer... J'étais tellement désespérée que j'étais prête à mettre fin à mes jours pour éviter de devenir à mon tour un mort-vivant... Je ne voulais pas m'imaginer aller mordre des gens aussi désespérés que moi, qui avaient perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient, mais avaient quand même échoué à échapper à la Crise. Mais la nuit venue, Adrien vint me voir. On avait pas discuté depuis très longtemps. Et encore moins dormi ensemble. Il était redevenu presque un inconnu pour moi. Ce voyage nous avait changé... J'étais surprise qu'il revienne m'adresser la parole. Et encore plus surprise par ce qu'il me dit. Il me dit qu'il avait un secret. Un secret qu'il avait caché au cas où cette situation arrivait. Puis il sorti son Lokhlass. Il me dit qu'il pouvait nous emmener loin d'ici, avec Surf. Mais que nous trois: Lui, Théo, et moi. Parce-qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre qui que ce soit d'autre. S'il prenait quelqu'un, alors tout le groupe allait vouloir venir, et au final, personne ne partirait, ou une guerre internet éclaterait. J'avais donc une porte de sortie toute faite pour échapper à la mort. Et pourtant, comme une conne, j'ai essayé de résister, de dire qu'on pourrait attendre, voir si une autre solution existait. Mais, et je me dis qu'heureusement qu'il l'a fait, il n'eut pas à insister beaucoup pour que j'accepte de le suivre. Je prit Théo, qui dormait, et on grimpa sur Lokhlass, qui vogua lentement vers les Îles Sevii.

On arriva sur l'Île 1. Les autorités locales furent furieuses de voir de nouvelles personnes arriver, déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à assurer la sécurité et la nourriture pour tous. Mais, en insistant, ils nous acceptèrent. On s'installa dans un campement quelconque, avec plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, une fois de plus. Mais, et malgré l'instabilité locale, dûe au fait que les personnes au pouvoir changeait régulièrement, depuis Eternara et surtout Johto, on parvint...à être heureux ?

Non. Mais à être soulagés, oui. On se savait en sécurité...Plus ou moins relative, mais en sécurité quand même. Et même si ça allait être difficile pour ceux qui allaient devoir s'en occuper, on se sentait aussi débarassé d'un poid en sachant qu'on allait plus avoir à se battre pour trouver de la nourriture. Et cette situation dura un peu. Adrien redevint souriant, et moi de même. Théo avait été obligé de grandir pendant le voyage, mais maintenant qu'on était au calme, il retombait en enfance, et avait retrouvé sa naïveté.

Le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner pour autant. A Sinnoh, quelque chose se passa, et...fit à la région...quelque chose...qui fait qu'aujourd'hui elle est dans cet état. Kalos, qui avait fermé ses frontières, déclara une guerre ouverte à quiconque oserait mettre le pied sur son territoire. Mais tout ça ne nous atteignait plus.

Puis...Red et Chen annoncèrent le fruit de leur travail. Et le chaos revint. Mais il ne trouvait pas son origine dans les morts, cette fois-ci, mais bien dans les vivants. Il y avait ceux qui voulait utiliser cette nouvelle arme, les désespérés. Ceux qui ne croyaient plus en rien depuis longtemps, et pour qui la meilleure solution, s'il pouvait vraiment en exister une, était d'éliminer tous les morts. Et il y avait ceux qui s'opposaient fermement à toute utilisation de quoique ce soit. C'était surtout ceux qui pensaient que les morts pouvaient redevenir ceux qu'ils étaient avant. Les gens se sont donc battus, encore. Et les Îles ne furent plus un endroit où on se sentait en sécurité. Le deuxième groupe s'organisait pour aller détruire les chaînes de production de la nouvelle arme, ou détruisaient des installations publiques pour faire comprendre qu'ils feraient tout pour ne pas laisser qui que ce soit utiliser cette invention. Dans ce groupe, il y avait surtout des personnes qui habitaient aux Îles avant la crise, et la plupart n'avaient jamais vu une seule goule. On peut comprendre leur point de vue, sachant ça. Pour eux, les morts étaient une abomination qui ne les atteindrait jamais, et qui, avant d'être ce qui avait poussé les gens hors de leurs régions natales, étaient des êtres humains malades, qui avaient poussé des hordes de réfugiés à venir habiter chez eux.

Cette petite guerre civile dura très peu de temps, mais fit beaucoup de dégâts. Avec Adrien et Théo, on ne prenait aucun parti. J'interdisais simplement à Théo de sortir la nuit, ou de s'approcher des puits sans moi, de peur qu'ils explosent à cause d'un attentat. C'est un peu bizarre, quand j'y pense. Ce n'est pas parce-que j'étais là que j'allais le protéger d'une déflagration mortelle... Je suppose que je ne voulais simplement pas lui survivre ? Je devais avoir développé une forme d'égoïsme couplé à mon amour pour mon petit frère...

Il a fallu que Red intervienne lui-même pour mettre fin à cette dispute. Il a dû en avoir marre. Il a fait un carnage dans le rangs des anti-armes. Il avait passé son temps à essayer de les convaincre que c'était la seule solution, à débattre amicalement. Je suppose qu'au bout d'un moment, il a choisi d'imposer son avis comme étant le meilleur. Après quoi, il est parti, avec quelques personnes, tous équipés de l'invention, sur le continent, à Kanto, pour aller la tester. On resta sans nouvelles longtemps. Très longtemps. J'étais inquiète. Je croyais vraiment, au fond de moi, que c'était la seule solution de l'humanité.

Puis ils revinrent. Tous. Sans exceptions. Et ils annoncèrent que non seulement c'était un succès total, mais qu'en plus Carmin-sur-Mer était totalement libérée. Tout le monde fut abasourdi par cette information. Mais tout le monde était également heureux. On fit la fête pendant des heures, tous ensemble. La guerre civile était complétement oubliée. Pendant toute une nuit, les Îles brillèrent des feux de joie. Je laissais Théo se balader librement parmi les tentes, sympathiser avec qui il voulait. Je ne m'en faisais plus pour lui, et je n'envisageais même pas que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal un soir aussi joyeux. Avec Adrien ,on profita peu des festivités, et on rentra rapidement dans le bungalow qu'on nous avait attribuait, une éternité auparavant nous semblait-il. Le lendemain, de nouvelles expéditions furent montées, pour Bourg-Palette, Parmanie, Safrania... Tout le monde était survoltée. Adrien choisit de partir, je choisis de rester, pour m'occuper de Théo. On fit nos adieux très calmement, comme si on savait qu'on allait se revoir. "De toute façon, si la première expédition avait été un succès, alors les autres aussi, non ? Le monde entier allait être libéré sans que personne ne meurt !"... C'était ce qu'on pensait.

...

 _Que s'est-il passé ?_

...Il est parti à Bourg-Palette, avec le Professeur Chen. Des trois expéditions, il a choisi la seule qui fut un échec cuisant. Ils sont arrivés par le sud, et ont essayé de traverser toute la ville, lentement, en examinant chaque recoin de rue, chaque maison, pour être certains d'éliminer toutes les goules. Ils avaient chacun un exemplaire de l'Arme, et un équipement standard, qui protégeait vaguement les parties du corps qui risquaient le plus d'être mordues. Je me souviens d'Adrien dans son armure... Il la portait avec fierté. Pour lui, c'était un badge qui indiquait qu'il faisait partie des équipes qui allaient sauver le monde !

...

Mais rapidement après leur départ, on a perdu tout contact avec eux. Plus un seul signal. Des volontaires voulaient partir à leur recherche, mais on le leur interdisait formellement, sous prétexte que c'était trop dangereux. La véritable raison, c'était évidemment que ceux qui organisaient la vie, à l'époque, savaient qu'une catastrophe avait eu lieu, et ne voulaient pas que ce soit...pas su, puisque tout le monde le savait, au fond de lui, mais visible. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une défaite visible, affichée partout, que tout le monde verrais. Alors, pendant les deux mois qu'ont mis les équipes envoyées ailleurs dans Kanto pour atteindre Bourd-Palette, on est resté passif. On fêtait chaque victoire sur le continent, pleurait chaque soldat perdu, mais jamais on évoquait l'équipe du Professeur Chen.

Puis finallement, des nouvelles nous sont parvenues. De Bourg-Palette, mais pas de la bonne équipe. L'expédition initiallement partie de Parmanie avait atteint la petite bourgade, et l'explorait, en éliminant les goules, comme partout ailleurs. La différence, c'est que, selon les rapports, certaines de ces goules portaient l'équipement standard des soldats envoyés pour libérer le continent. Et quand la ville fut nettoyée, et Kanto officiellement déclarée "saine", on a pu compter les morts. Et comme on le craignait...comme on le savait...tous les soldats de l'expédition de Bourg-Palette étaient morts. Adrien et le Professeur Chen inclus. Et on ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, ou ce qu'il s'était passé pour que l'expédition soit un tel fiasco...

Du coup, les jours qui ont suivi avaient une teinte étrange, ambigue. D'un côté, c'était la fin du cauchemar qu'on vivait depuis si longtemps, la fin de la suprématie mort-vivante, et on allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez nous... Mais de l'autre, on avait perdu une dizaines de personnes, et le scientifique qui avait permis la création de l'Arme dans ce que les indices retrouvés semblent suggérer comme étant un carnage...

Je...je ne crois pas que je peux aller plus loin... Je suis désolée.

 _Il n'y a absolument pas de problèmes. Je vous remercie. J'aurais...Si je peux me permettre, quelques questions. La première concerne Théo. Qu'est-il devenu ?_

Avant d'essayer de libérer les autres régions, il y eut une grande vague de reconstruction et de déménagement à Kanto. On voulait sécuriser notre base arrière, selon les termes officiels. Cela prit beaucoup de temps. Il fallait aussi fabriquer beaucoup plus d'exemplaires de l'Arme, pour équiper toutes les expéditions qui partiraient ensuite. Et quand les premiers groupes partirent pour Hoenn et Unys, Théo avait beaucoup grandit, et il s'engagea... J'ai...fait de mon mieux pour essayer de l'arrêter. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles, je lui ai parlé d'Adrien... J'ai fait un chantage affectif terrible... Mais il a résisté, et il est parti faire son devoir à Hoenn, notre région natale. Il a, parait-il, été un soldat d'exception. Je veux bien le croire. Quand il est déterminé, il n'abandonne jamais avant d'avoir atteint son objectif. Ca explique d'ailleurs en partie sa situation actuelle. Il travaille à la nouvelle Coalition, et essaie, par tous les moyens possibles, de convaincre Kalos de rouvrir ses frontières. En ce moment-même, il doit être en train de discuter avec certaines haut-gradés de la région pour régler un accord de commerce quelconque, qui pourrait, il l'espère, déboucher sur une réouverture totale de la région. Il est parfois un peu idéaliste...

 _Merci beaucoup. Ensuite... C'est peut-être délicat, mais j'aimerais vous demander où se trouve votre mari._

Je m'attendais à cette question. Evidemment. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais évidemment pas. S'il n'est pas au laboratoire central, alors il vagabonde quelque part. Il est un électron libre. Ce n'est pas parce-qu'il a abandonné le dressage qu'il a arrêté de voyager.

 _D'accord. Je vous remercie encore une fois, et j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir dérangé._

Non. Bien sûr que non. J'ai fait le deuil d'Adrien il y a longtemps maintenant. Ca ne me dérange pas d'en parler. Surtout si c'est pour une bonne cause. Par contre, si vous trouvez mon mari, vous lui dirait que j'aimerais bien qu'il rentre de temps en temps, et qu'il s'occupe de son fils. Ah, et que Pikachu est encore revenu, et que je l'ai laissé rentrer cette fois. Ce n'est pas parce-que son dresseur a voulu l'abandonner qu'il a renoncé à le retrouver. Vous lui direz ça ? Merci.

 **[Je me lève et quitte la maison. J'en profite pour regarder les photos un peut partout dans la pièce, et je remarque qu'entre les vieilles photos de la famille de Lily, il y en a qui affiche son fils, souriant avec son père. Ils se ressemblent énormément. A côté, il y a un ruban vieux et abîmé, mais très facilement reconnaissable: celui du Maître de la Ligue de Kanto.]**


End file.
